Erased
by Reader101w
Summary: A redheaded girl is running away from and hiding for five strange persons, she has lost all her previous memory. the only way to obtain some information is by tracking down a young blond man who seems to be on her side.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for betareading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Erased**

Prologue:

The redheaded girl ducked for cover behind a couple of dumpsters, panting heavily; they had almost caught her this time. This had been the first time they had gone for her as a group.

If the blond guy hadn't stepped in between her and the others, they would have gotten her.

The girl did not know what these people wanted to do with her, but she surely did not want to find out.

Carefully she looked from under the dumpster, blue man and monkey guy had started fighting with the blond guy while the others were trying to find out where the girl had ran off to.

Somehow the blond boy had managed to fight off the two other men, but he was forced to retreat as the green lady and the Scotsman approached him.

After they had scared away the blonde, the group returned their search.

The redhead carefully looked around, trying to find the last member of the strange group; the short and loud German. Soon she spotted him searching around in the alley opposite the street of where she was hiding.

Silently, the girl moved further back into the alley until she came upon a wall.

Making sure to make no sound, the girl climbed on one of the dumpsters and from there jumped on top of the wall. She jumped off on the other side and made a run for it.

A couple of blocks later the redhead finally dared to stop; this time it had really been too close.

The girl found a park bench and sat down, regretting the fact that she had not been able to talk to the blond boy, he seemed to be on her side and he seemed to know more about her than she did. She had hoped he could explain to her what was going on, there had to be a way she could contact him again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **I know, it's kinda short. But this is just the prologue, a teaser if you will. The actual story should start shortly.


	2. Recna Morcen

Thank you for reviewing the intro, now on with the actual story.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for betareading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 1: Recna Morcen**

"If it isn't Monkey Fist," Drakken smirked, "this is a villain convention, not a monkey bar."

"Then what are you doing here?" the Englishman remarked.

"Good one," Shego chuckled, "so what are you doing here? You usually don't come to these conventions."

"Because today I will finally get rid of Ron Stoppable."

"Who?" Drakken asked.

"Kimmies sidekick, the buffoon," Shego sighed, "How do you plan to do it this time?"

"With this," Monkey Fist pulled a small stone statue out of the bag one of his monkeys carried. It looked like a strangely deformed human being with his head stretched out and a bewildered look in his large red-lined eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not so much into magic mumbo jumbo," Shego smirked, "how does it work?"

"This statue is charged with an ancient curse that can erase someone's existence from this world."

"We've already tried that," Drakken told, "and it failed. Why do you think your little statue can do the trick?"

Monkey Fist chuckled and shook his head, "I know all about your silly disappearing from embarrassment plan. This statue will not only erase someone, it will erase all memories of that person's existence."

"That does sound better," Shego admitted, "so why not use it on Kim Possible?"

"Because it's the buffoon I'm after," Monkey Fist growled, "and I can use the statue only once."

"Whaz iz going on here?" Dementor curiously walked towards the small group.

"None of your business Dementor," Drakken grumbled, "why don't you go and get yourself a free drink?"

"Already got one," the small German villain held up a cup, "So iz anybody telling me whaz iz going on?"

"Hello lads, lassie," Duff Killigan also walked up to the group, "what's all the commotion about here?"

Drakken groaned, "Can't you leave us alone here?"

"Of all our least favourite persons only Kimmie and the buffoon are missing now," Shego smirked.

As if on cue, Kim and Ron fell through an air vent above the villains and landed on the ground next to them.

"Ron, I told you the grate couldn't hold the both of us," Kim scolded as she got up.

"Sorry KP," Ron apologised, "I just wanted to see what was going on."

"What are you doing here princess?" Shego asked, her hands already ablaze.

"Nothing really," Ron laughed nervously, "Just keeping a little tabs on you guys, making sure you weren't up to some devious deeds."

While the group of villains was still regaining their wits, Monkey Fist took action.

"Now you will be gone boy," Monkey Fist aimed the statue so the wide eyes stared right at Ron and began chanting a spell.

Ron seemed frozen to the ground as the statue's eyes began to glow dimly. "I… what's happening?"

"Ron!" Kim cried as she ran towards her boyfriend and shoved him away from the gaze of the statue.

Exactly at that moment, a bright red flash blinded everybody in the vicinity.

Shego was the first to be able to see something, blinking she looked around. Dementor, Monkey Fist and Drakken were lying in a heap on the floor, Duff was laying somewhat to the side.

Looking around further, Shego could see Ron trying to get up, calling for his friend. To her surprise, Shego did not see Kim anywhere.

"Aaaargh, the curse worked on the wrong person," Monkey Fist yelled as he saw Ron.

"Kimmie is gone?" Shego asked, "how can we still remember her then?"

"I don't know," the monkey master told, "maybe because we were too close to the statue."

"Fraulein Possible iz gone?" Dementor asked, "this calls for a celebration, drinks are on me."

The group of villains took off towards the bar, chattering about how easy it now would be to take over the world.

None of the villains took notice of Ron who stood horror struck when he slowly started to comprehend what happened, "KP… Gone?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Still in shock, Ron walked out of the building where the villains convention was held. Not looking where he was going, Ron stumbled into someone who was just about to enter; they both fell to the ground.

"Stoppable-san?" the girl asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Yori?" Ron looked confused, "I could ask you the same question."

"I'm looking for the Erado Statua, an ancient artifact that can be used to erase a person from existence. Sensei found out it was stolen from its hiding place a few days ago."

"You're too late," Ron sniffed, "Monkey Fist has it, and he has already used it on Kim."

"Who?"

"Kim, Kim Possible…" Yori showed no sign of recognition, "frequently saves the world…"

"I'm sorry Stoppable-san, I don't know of any Kim Possible," the Japanese girl told.

Ron's eyes grew wide, "no… it can't be, KP is erased from memory as well?"

"That is something the statue was capable of," Yori pondered, "but then how do you remember her?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "I have to talk to her parents, are you coming with me?"

"Yes, the statue is rendered incapable for at least a thousand years after it is used, there is no need for me to obtain it any time soon."

After a short walk Ron and Yori arrived at the Possible residence.

"Hello Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible greeted Ron, "who's your new friend?"

"This is Yori, she is from Japan," Ron explained, "is Kim here?"

"Who?" James Possible looked confused.

It took Ron a moment to again process the implications of what the statue had done, "Kim, your daughter. About my age, my best friend."

"I don't know what you are talking about Ron," James looked concerned, "are you feeling alright?"

"Kim is erased from history," Ron cried, "of course I don't feel alright."

"Come in Ron," Mr. Possible urged, "I think Anne should take a look at you."

"Ok, answer me this," Ron said, "where do you know me from if not from Kim?"

James looked strangely at Ron, but decided not to make matters worse. He thought for a moment, as if to remember a blank spot in his memory.

"You used to babysit Jim and Tim," he finally said, "and later on the three of you discovered your common interest in computer games and you stuck around."

Ron slumped down, "This is a nightmare."

A moment later Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible came at the door, "Ron, James told me you are looking for a girl named Kim? And you think she is our daughter?"

Ron already saw where this was heading; a visit to the MRI and then on to a padded room, "You know what, it's already getting late. I think I need to figure some things out myself."

After they left the Possible residence, leaving to more than a little concerned Drs. Possible, Yori suggested that Ron should see Sensei, "Sensei has more knowledge of this statue, maybe he knows of a way to reverse the effect."

"Thank you for believing me," Ron said.

"No problem Stoppable-san," Yori smile with more than a hint of affection.

The trip to Japan was painstakingly long, but thanks to free ninja tickets it was also cheap.

Ron was exhausted when they finally reached the top of mount Yamanuchi, "You really have to place an elevator here someday."

Yori giggled, "you are always so funny with your American styled jokes."

"Ah, Stoppable-san," an elder, long-bearded man approached the two teens.

"Sensei, at least you remember Kim, right?" Ron almost pleaded after he explained the situation.

"I am sorry Stoppable-san," the ninja master said, "I too have no memories of your friend. Although I do know that the Erado Statua has been used."

"How come I still know about Kim?" Ron asked, "and could she still be alive?"

"I do not know," Sensei admitted, "but if this Kim is your soul mate as you claim, you should be able to search your feelings to determine whether she still lives."

"How do I do that?" Ron asked.

"Come with me," Sensei beckoned.

Together they walked to a meditation chamber, meanwhile Sensei tried to explain a little of the working of the Erado Statua, "Although the statue can erase all reference to a person, it does not have the power the erase history. At this moment, everybody who has been influenced by your friend will try to explain the effect by memories they made up."

"That's why MrDrP thought I babysat the tweebs."

Sensei looked a bit confused by Ron's statement, but agreed with the concept, "I think you are right Stoppable-san. Now come, maybe we can use your memory to find your friend and revert the effects of the Erado Statua."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shego was walking on the sidewalk when she saw an elderly couple having trouble crossing the street.

She quickly ran towards then, "Let me help." The green clad woman stepped on the street and stopped the oncoming traffic, giving the couple time to pass the crossing.

"Thank you, kind lady," the woman said.

"No problem," Shego smiled, "I'm here to help. Why don't I get you some coffee and you can tell me all about your grandchildren…"

With a cry, Sego sat up in bed. She looked around, no signs of her being good again and no thoughts of good-doing either.

Still shaking, Shego walked to the bathroom, wondering where this nightmare had come from.

As she opened the door to the bathroom, Shego saw an equally shaken Dr. Drakken drinking a glass of water.

"Dr. D?"

"YAAAH!" Drakken jumped up, "don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, you had a nightmare?"

"You can say that right," Drakken told, "It was terrible."

"Let me guess, it was about Kimmie?"

"How did you know?" Drakken asked confused.

"I also had a nightmare, what was yours about?"

"She was everywhere, mocking my plans, walking away with my doomsday devises, kicking my butt…"

"Strange," Shego pondered, "normally neither of us had such nightmares, and now we both have it in the same night."

"Maybe it has something to do with that statue that erased Kim," Drakken suggested.

"Then the others must have been affected as well," Shego grabbed her cell phone, "only one way to find out."

Monkey Fist was fighting for his life, not only was he not able to put one single solid punch on his opponent, her punches and kicks were breaking him apart.

"Had enough?" the redhead smirked, "I guess Ron was right, your monkey powers truly are pathetic."

Monkey Fist tried to attack the girl again, this time she didn't even bother to put up a defence. His blows did less damage than a cotton ball would have done.

Kim laughed, "Is that all you got? Let me show you how it's done."

She punched Monkey Fist with a bone-ringing hit. Dizzily the monkey villain stumbled back, his head still ringing.

"_Why does my head ring like a phone?"_ Monkey Fist wondered, and then he woke up.

The phone was still ringing when Monkey Fist opened his eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's Shego, did I by any chance wake you up from a nightmare?"

Monkey Fist immediately sat straight up in his bed, "How do you know that?"

"We all had nightmares," Shego told him over the phone, "I think it has to do something with Kimmie being erased."

The Englishman composed himself, "You might be on to something… we should go to the person who gave me the statue. Alert Dementor and Killigan and meet me in two days at my castle in England."

"Hey, I'm not your servant…" Monkey Fist broke the connection before Shego could complain more; he had to make a few arrangements.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A redheaded girl woke up on a park bench in a city she did not know. Looking around her, nothing seemed familiar.

"Where am I," she wondered as she got up from the bench. Looking at the sky she saw it was early morning.

"_What was I doing spending the night on a park bench,"_ she thought, trying to remember what happened the day before.

The girl was shocked to find that not only did she not know what had happened the day before; she was also at a loss of anything that happened before. Her memory appeared to be completely blank.

Trying to find out anything about herself, the girl took account of what she had on her. It was disturbingly few; she wore a purple top and dark pants, the pouch on her hip was empty as well as her pockets.

As she was looking around in her immediate area, hoping to find things she might have dropped, her body notified her of more important needs.

Holding her hand over her growling stomach, the redhead walked out of the park looking for something edible.

Just outside of the park, a market was being set up; several salesmen were busy placing crates filled with foodstuff or racks with clothing on their stands.

The girl looked hungrily at all the food being stalled out, _"just a couple of pieces of fruit, nobody will notice"_. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to stealing the fruit.

Giving up fighting with herself, the redhead walked up to one of the market persons who seemed to be on his own in setting up his fruit and vegetables stall.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind me helping you set up in trade for something to eat."

The market salesman looked at the girl with a feeling of sympathy, "Sure kid, I could use some help as my assistant hasn't shown up this morning. But if I catch you stealing something you'll regret running from home."

The girl looked a little confused at his comment but wasn't about to discard an opportunity and quickly got around helping the man setting up.

"So, what's your name Red?"

The girl thought for a moment and was shocked to find out she didn't even remember her own name, "Well, you guessed it right sir," she told with a sheepish grin, "most people call me Red."

"Some stuff you don't want to talk about, huh?" the salesmen shook his head understanding, "well, I won't pry further if you're uncomfortable with that; you're doing a fine job helping me out and I don't intend on doing all this work myself. You can call me Eddy by the way."

As Red finished placing the last crates in the stall, Eddy was calling his usual assistant, "What? You're ill, why didn't you tell me before… Just got it, I see. So you can't come today… Yeah, I'll figure something out… get well soon… bye."

"Hey Red," the girl looked up, "I don't suppose you have a busy schedule for today? My assistant is sick, would you mind helping me out today? I'll pay you of course."

The redhead did not have to think long; there was not much else she could do and the prospect of earning a little money sounded pretty good, "Sure sir, I would appreciate that."

"Good, you look like a smart girl, I think you can do the selling just fine. And call me Eddy, we don't do 'sir' around here."

The day progressed nicely and Red found she had quite a talent for selling fruits and vegetables.

"I ought to keep you around," Eddy grinned at the end of the day, "you helped me sell a lot more than I usually do."

"It's no big," the redhead smiled, "people just like to buy from a pretty face."

"That must be it," Eddy laughed, "Well, if Stephen is still sick tomorrow, you're more than welcome to help out again."

Suddenly, their attention was caught by some commotion a few stands ahead.

"My money!" a woman screamed as a man ran away with the cash register.

"We got to call the…" Eddy stopped surprised as Red leaped over the table and pursued the thief.

The thief ran into the park, allowing him to run freely. As he looked behind him, he saw a red haired girl quickly gaining on him. With a growl, he threw the cash box at her, but she dodged it easily.

The thief stopped and pulled out a large knife, "Beat it kid, or I'll cut you open."

The girl stopped, but did not back down, "Drop your weapon and no one gets hurt," she was rather surprised at her own behaviour but it felt very natural.

"Confident, are we? Maybe someone needs to get hurt in order to understand." The thief sliced at the redhead with his knife, but she ducked under his attack and grabbed his arm.

The girl tossed the man over her head and wrenched the knife from his hand. The thief looked completely stunned at what just happened, not only had the girl beaten him with seemingly no effort at all, now she was holding the knife and had all the advantage.

In the distance, policemen were getting to the scene. The thief knew he had to get away or face charges not only for theft but probably for murder attempt as well.

He struggled to his feet and started running in the opposite direction, hoping he could outrun the girl now he had no heavy cash box to carry.

Red would have no such thing. With lightning speed she caught up with the thief and tackled him to the ground. He felt his hands being twisted behind his back and knew it was over; this girl was too much for him and it didn't seem she was anywhere near her max.

Soon the policemen were upon the two and they took the thief from Red. A couple of salesmen, including Eddy, also arrived at the scene.

"Great work you did there," one of the officers praised, "I wish we had more people like you on the squad, what is your name?"

Seeing the girl struggle with an explanation, Eddy pulled the police officer to the side, "she's been going through some stuff and she is a bit reluctant to talk about it, could you maybe let this go?"

The officer pondered for a moment, "alright Ed, but I do need a name. Can I put yours down then?"

"Sure, thanks Jim. I owe you."

As the policemen left with the thief in custody, Eddy, Red and the rest of the market persons went back to their stands.

"Those blasted thieves," Eddy growled, "always trying to steal out money at the end of the day. You did a great job there Red."

The girl smiled shyly, "it's no big, I was just certain I could stop him."

"It was big," Eddy corrected, "you did some pretty cool moves back there, I didn't know you could do Kung Fu."

"Neither did I," Red looked up at Eddy, "I heard you talking to that police officer, thanks for stepping up for me there by the way, but what you said to him isn't the entire truth. You see, I woke up this morning in the park remembering nothing of my previous life. I don't know how I got into the park, nor where I came from or even who I am."

"Whoa, that sure is something. Maybe you should go to the police office anyway then, perhaps they can find out something about you."

As Eddy and Red arrived at Eddy's stand, the woman whose money was stolen was waiting for them.

"Thank you so much for getting back my money," the woman gratefully shook the girl's hand, "if there is anything I can do for you, please tell me."

"I might know something," Eddy said, "Susan, you live quite close to here, right? Could Red stay with you for a couple of days, until she has figured out some stuff about herself?"

"Yeah, sure," Susan looked a bit confused, "but I thought she was with you Ed, I saw her helping you around during the day. And what do you mean with her figuring out stuff about herself."

Eddy shortly explained the situation.

"You poor girl," Susan looked concerned at Red, "of course you can stay with me, stay as long as you need."

"You want me to help you take down the stand Eddy?" Red looked a bit uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Sure, why not," Susan told, "after all, I have to break down my stand as well. When you're finished come by my stand, we'll first go to the police station and then we'll set you up at my place."

About half an hour later Eddy and Red had finished putting down the stand and the redhead was about to go to Susan's stand, "thanks for letting me help you around Ed, I hope I see you around."

"Thank you Red," Eddy smiled, "and here's you payment for a good day's work." Eddy handed Red $75, "For a good day's work and a little extra for getting Susan's money back. And remember, there is a job opening for you here. At least as long as Stephen is sick, and maybe even when he gets better." He added chuckling.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron was back home, his spirits lifted after his talk with Sensei. The ninja master had helped him find out that Kim was indeed still alive, he had also explained how Ron was most likely to find her again.

"The power of the Erado Statua has not been able to shatter your connection with your soul mate," Sensei had told, "the remaining power of the statue however will manifest itself in your dreams, through those dreams you might find out where she currently is."

"What about the villains who did this to Kim?" Ron had asked, "Will they have those dreams as well?"

"No, they are the ones who used the power to try to erase your friend, their dreams about her will be nightmares; dreams that represent their deepest fears concerning your friend."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Duff Killigan was sitting in his castle, negotiating a sweet deal on some stolen electronics when a window crashed in and his nemesis Kim Possible entered.

The redhead landed on top of his grandfather's old armor, a priced family heirloom, and shattered it all over the place.

"Can't you watch out lassie?" Duff growled, "that was in my family for ages."

Kim did not appear to have heard him, "I know you're here somewhere Killigan," she shouted, "and I'm going to find you, even if I have to tear the whole castle apart."

Completely ignoring the man in the chair, Kim walked to the other side of the room and started rummaging through shelves of ancient and irreplaceable books, "There's got to be a secret switch here somewhere."

"No…" Duff ran towards the girl to get her to stop, "I am here, are yah blind?"

Kim was currently on top of the shelves and about to topple one of them, "maybe I can look behind them and find the secret entrance."

The Scotsman jumped away from the falling shelf, "There is no secret entrance," he yelled frantically as Kim continued tearing down his priced collections, "and I am right here."

Duff Killigan's eyes snapped open; he was back in his blimp on the way to England, it had only been a dream.

"This is the second time I dreamt this," Duff mumbled to himself, "I guess Shego had a point."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Red sat down on the bed in the guest room in Susan's house. Earlier that afternoon Susan and she had been to the police station to report herself missing, there had been no reports of missing persons that fit her description but the police officer promised he would send out her information to other police stations.

Then they had been to the nearby Smarty Mart to buy some extra clothes since the only things Red had was what she was wearing. For some reason Red felt reluctant to going into the Smarty Mart. But Susan insisted on paying for the clothes, saying it was the least she could do, and Red did not want to rip the woman off by buying from something like the club Banana she had spotted a few blocks back.

Dinner had been great; Susan had proved to be a great cook. Red had tried to help, but Susan quickly set her to work on setting the table, telling her she was the first person she suspected of actually being able to burn water.

She was still no closer to finding out anything about herself, except maybe for her fighting skills, but at least she had shelter and a couple of new friends.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The next day, the small group off villains arrived early at the Fiske castle, all of them looked terrible from the several nightmares they had faced. The only exception was Dementor, who merely looked tired, "I haven't slept yet since the villains convention," he explained seeing their questioning looks, "I was working on a new plan, instead of some people I am devoted to my work."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Drakken snapped, but was interrupted by Monkey Fist opening the door and letting the villains in.

"So, why are we here?" Shego asked, "why couldn't we work this out over the Internet or something?"

"Because the person who gave me the Erado Statua wanted to meat everyone involved in person," the Englishman explained, "he should be here any moment."

In fact, it took more than an hour before Monkey Fist's last visitor arrived. Al the villains looked surprised at the tall man who was clad in what could only be described as an animal fur cape with the head still attached.

"Ah, glad you could make it," Monkey Fist stood up to offer his new guest a seat but was smacked to the floor when the man hit him with his staff.

"Fool, you ruined everything."

Shego reacted immediately and jumped from her seat and took a fighting stance, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Silence woman," the comment was so unusual for Shego that she had no reply for a few moments.

After regaining her wits, Shego lit her hands. "Care to try your luck?" she smirked.

The man glared at Shego and for the first time she could see his eyes from under the shadow of the animal head; they burned right through her and she felt cold fear griping at her heart.

Shrinking down, Shego doused her plasma and took her seat again. The other villains watched in awe; nobody had ever stared down Shego.

"Aye, you're a druid then," Duff finally said, "what is your name?"

"My name is Recna Morcen."

"So what was your deal with Monkey Fist?" Drakken asked.

"My deal was that he would remove the current master of the monkey powers from this universe," Morcen snarled, "But this fool managed to screw up and now the Statua is incapacitated for another thousand years."

"So vhy didn't you do it yourself?" Dementor asked, "I doubt a travel to America vould cost you that much."

The druid grinned, "And expose myself to what you are dealing with now? The dreams would have been a lot worse if you actually erased the girl."

"Kimmie is not erased?" Shego looked surprised, "but nobody seems to know about her anymore."

"You are right, but her body and spirit are still in this world," the druid pondered for a moment, "somehow the boy must have kept her linked to this world. That, or you screwed up by trying to perform the ritual with five person where one would have been too much."

"But you told me to aim the statue at Stoppable and it would erase him," Monkey Fist told as he finally got up.

"I told you to have him look into it," Morcen growled, "you should have given it to him."

"So why are we here?" Duff Killigan looked confused, "do you want us to correct the mistake or something?"

"You can't, what is done, is done," the druid looked sharply at the villains, "However, you are going to find and capture the girl for me."

"Vhy," Dementor demanded, "you don't want to revert the effects, do you?"

"No, but sacrificing the girl will restore most of the power of the Erado Statua so I only have to wait ten years instead of another thousand." The druid stood up and walked to the door, "you have until the winter solstice."

"Wait, what happens at winter solstice?" Drakken asked.

Recna Morcen turned around and smiled slightly, "then I can draw enough power from the Stonehenge circle to use your spirits instead of the girl's."

"I'll meet you at Stonehenge on the winter solstice… one way or the other," the druid walked out, leaving five very shocked villains.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron was a bit confused by his dreams; he did have a dream about Kim, but it involved mainly fruit and he couldn't really make sense of it. So he tried to connect Wade.

Since he had no Kimmunicator, Ron went to Wade's home.

When he walked into Wade's room, he saw that the young man was struggling with his many computers.

"Hey Ron," Wade said as he looked up, "what brings you here? Don't mind me being busy with the computers, they've been going crazy for two days now."

"Maybe I know what is going on," Ron began explaining what had happened over the past two days. When Ron was finished, Wade looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"You know this sounds way crazy, don't you?" Wade shook his head as if to clear it a bit, "in fact, it's too crazy for someone to make it up. But it does explain the weird fragmentation all my computers are facing."

"Maybe ancient magic has less effect on modern computers," Ron suggested.

"Be that as it may, I don't remember anything of all the missions you mentioned." Wade thought deeply, I even have a hard time placing you in my memory."

"Sensei explained that to me," Ron told, "my remembering KP disrupts the erasing effects, forcing people to fill in their lost memory."

"Right," Wade looked unconvinced, "so what do you want me to do?"

"I was hoping you could check around for people that fit KP's description so we might locate her." Ron said, "You are still able to do that right?"

"Of course," Wade smugly started typing on his computer, "Just tell me as much about her as you know."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So how are we going to find Kim Possible?" Drakken asked.

"Simple," Shego told, "we search for people who reported themselves missing and we look for a description that fits Kimmie."

"Do you think it will be that easy?"

"Sure, princess is a smart girl, she'll report herself if she doesn't know who she is."

"Maybe ve can even convince her to come vith us," Dementor said thoughtful, "it vould save us a lot of trouble."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked the first chapter.


	3. Information and chases

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 2: Information and chases**

Red didn't really have anything to do the next day and Susan could handle her stand by herself, so the girl decided to check with Eddy.

"Hey Ed," Red smiled, "I see Stephen is alright again."

"Yeah," the salesman grinned, "sorry to put you out of business."

"No big, it was only a day job."

A policeman approached them, "Excuse me young lady, you were the one who reported herself missing yesterday, right?" the redhead nodded, "well, it seems this is your lucky day because your family has found you already."

Red looked behind the officer and saw a man and a woman, both in casual clothes in which they looked very uncomfortable. They both looked as though they wore a lot of make-up and they had no similarities with Red whatsoever, except perhaps for the woman's green eyes.

"Kimmie, baby," The woman said happily as she pulled Red in a fierce hug, "where have you been, we've missed you."

Red looked suspiciously at the two, inside her head all kinds of alarms were going off.

"So my name is Kim?" she asked, turning around and freeing her hand.

"Your full name is Kimberly Anne," the woman said, then she yelped as Red suddenly rubbed her hand roughly over the woman's face, removing the make-up.

Red drew her hand back in shock as the removed make-up revealed green skin.

Shego thought frantically, "Honey," she said in her sweetest voice, "I wear that make-up to cover my skin disease, don't you remember?"

"Wait a minute," Eddy interrupted, "I know that woman, you're that villainess who was involved with the Diablo incident. Officer, arrest her."

"Then we do it the hard way," Shego growled, lighting her hands, "you're coming with us princess."

She tried to grab the redhead, but the girl was too fast for her and she ducked under the older woman's arms. Rolling over the ground Red kicked up, hitting Shego in the abdomen.

As the woman recomposed herself, her partner pushed a couple of buttons on a remote and a hover car descended. The man jumped into the vehicle and flew up, after he gained a dozen feet he tried to drop a net on Red, who barely managed to dodge it.

Red run off into the park and after picking up Shego the hover vehicle went in pursuit.

"What would those villains want with Red?" Eddy said.

"I don't know," the officer told, "but they were too driven on capturing her for it to be just a payback. I'll have to send for backup now, later we will investigate this fully."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Red had a hard time keeping ahead of the hover car with the villains, at least she could use the cover of the trees to slow down the vehicle.

"Speed this thing up," Shego growled as she shrugged off the last piece of her civilian clothes, revealing her trademark black and green jumpsuit, "she's getting away."

"I can't go faster under these trees," Drakken yelled back, "or do you want me to hit one of them so we can walk further?"

"Walking seems to be the faster option anyway," Shego jumped out of the hover car and continued the pursuit on foot.

Red did not need to look around when she heard the thump behind her, moments later she could hear the woman beginning to catch up with her. Finally clearing the park, Red jumped over the small fence and continued her run on the sidewalk.

Shego was about to jump over the fence as well when a voice to her side boomed out, "Halt, you are under arrest."

Shego grunted as she saw police cars approaching from both sides, she quickly turned around and ran towards Drakken's flying car, "Let's get out of here."

"Now you prefer the hover car," Drakken smirked as he waited for Shego to enter, then he quickly turned the vehicle, gained some altitude and sped off at top speed.

Red was almost a block further when she heard the police stop her pursuer. Skidding to a stop, she turned around to meet the officers.

Before the redhead could set one step however, she found herself surrounded by half a dozen monkeys. A dark haired man in a black gi walked up in front of the girl, "You're coming with me, monkey ninja's ATTACK!"

"_Monkey ninja's?"_ the girl thought as she prepared herself to defend against the simians, _"Now I've seen everything."_

The monkeys attacked fiercely, but Red was able to stand her ground. Soon she was kicking away the animals, one of the monkeys crashed into their apparent master, sending them both flying. Red took the opportunity to get away.

As she ran away, Red heard footsteps behind her. Spinning around to face new threat she came face to face with a blond haired boy about her age.

"KP!" Red was surprised at the emotion behind those words, "you're alive."

Before he could say more, a golf ball fell in front of his feet. To Red's surprise he ducked away as if the ball would bite him. The surprise did not last long as the golf ball exploded, sending Red flying.

Red looked up and saw a bearded man in a Scottish outfit looking down at her, "I got you now lassie."

At that moment the boy crashed himself into the Scotsman. "Run," he commanded as he and the man fell to the ground.

Red did not waver and started to run off again.

She had not gone half a block when she spotted a short man wearing a steel helmet. Having faced her fair share of crazy criminals for the day, Red ducked behind a hot dog stand before the man could see her.

Her suspicions proved right as she heard the man mumbling to himself while he was looking around, "Now where could ze girl be, I'm certain Duff chased her in my direction."

Red had heard enough, stealthily she moved away from the man until she was a block away from him. Then she ran off in the opposite direction as where the criminals supposedly were.

"I guess these guys are too much for the police to handle," Red pondered, "maybe I have to get into contact with that boy again; he might know more, at least he seemed to be on my side."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Why was Killigan after Kim?" Ron asked after he managed to escape the angry Scotsman.

"I don't know," Wade said from the small PDA communicator he had given Ron, Ron knew it was a Kimmunicator but so far he had not been able to convince Wade of that. "But get this, more villains are on the move. And they all seem to be after Kim."

"But why, do you think it has to do anything with the statue?"

"Possibly," Wade's face made place for a couple of pictures of the Erado Statua, "I've been doing some research on that statue and apparently it can be recharged with certain sacrifices."

"WHAT!" Ron almost dropped the Kimmunicator, "they want to sacrifice Kim?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," Wade told, "but I think the chance is there."

"We got to find KP and warn her, I think I know in which direction she fled." Ron took off in what he hoped was the same direction as Kim had gone.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

After some searching around, Red found the train station. She had decided to go to another town, hoping that the villains she met earlier that day wouldn't be able to find her.

On the other hand, she did want the blond haired boy to find her, Red was pretty sure both the boy and the villains had been able to detect her by using her missing person report so going back to the police would be no option. Now the only thing she had to figure out how to get a message to the boy without the villains finding out.

Remembering that the boy had called her 'KP', probably an abbreviation of her real name, she figured she could be able to do something with that.

"_Wait a minute…the woman called me Kim... make that Kimberly Anne. Could it be my real name?"_

As the name Kim sounded better than 'Red', the redhead decided to go with that.

"_Losing your memory sure is tough,"_ She pondered, "_if the villains know my real name I can't use it to get the boy's attention."_

Thinking hard on what the boy had said to her, Kim could only come up with the fact that he had called her 'KP'. She hoped that the villains would not know about that, but it was her only shot at finding the boy again.

Before she left the town, Kim decided to call Susan. Fortunately Susan had given Kim her cell phone number.

"Hey Susan, it's Kim… I mean Red. I'm sorry I got you so scared earlier today. I hope you're doing all right."

"I'm doing fine, I'm more worried about you though. Did you go to the police already?"

"No, I'm afraid that these villains are too much for the police to handle. I'm heading to another town, but I think it's best if I don't tell you which town."

"I see," Kim could hear the sadness in the other woman's voice, "So, you found out your real name?"

"I hope so," Kim grinned.

"You know you left your old clothes here, right? They have been washed, if you like I could bring them by, you are at the train station, right?"

"You really don't have to…" Kim tried.

"Sure I do, it's the only stuff you've got," Kim knew better than to argue with Susan and quickly gave in.

"I will also bring some food with me," the older woman chuckled, "seeing as how you are with cooking."

About half an hour later, Kim was waved off by Susan. Even though Susan would now know approximately where Kim was going, there had been no way that the elder woman would let Kim go without a proper goodbye.

In the train, which was headed to Go-city, Kim took stock of her possessions; the new clothes she wore, a backpack filled with her old clothes, some toiletries and some food for the trip.

Kim grinned after she tasted a bit; Susan sure had gone out of her way to make sure Kim would have something good to eat before having to prepare her own meals.

As far as money went, Kim had about fifty dollar left after buying her ticket, she hoped she would be able to find some work so she could get a place to live for the time being.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Face it, we lost her," Shego growled.

"What about ze sidekick?" Dementor asked, "Where did he go?"

"Yeah, where did he go," all villains looked at Killigan.

"I don't know," the Scotsman said, "after he kicked me down he ran away."

"Great," Monkey Fist mumbled, "now she's gone in hiding we will never find her."

"Nonsense," Drakken looked around confidently, "I'm sure we will find her if we search good enough."

"Yeah," Shego smirked, "it's apparently still in Kimmie's nature to be a goody two-shoes, so we just have to look out for the next heroic deed."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"We lost her," Ron sighed; his attempt to catch up with Kim had failed as he got lost after three blocks, "how can we find KP now before the villains do."

"Don't worry," Wade told him, "I already anticipated she would be going to the train station and I've been tapping into the phone lines. There was one call in which the name 'Kim' was mentioned, Kim has apparently called a woman named Susan who has let her stay with her over the past few days."

"Where does Susan life," Ron asked eagerly, "maybe she can help us... and tapping into phone lines isn't really ethical you know, what would Kim say if she found out?"

"And we were only able to find her by tapping into said phone lines," Wade countered with a grin, "you want the address or not?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Yes?" Susan opened the door slightly to a blond boy she did not know.

"Excuse me, but are you Susan?"

Suspicious after today's events Susan got ready to close the door.

"No, please wait, let me explain," the boy begged.

The young man looked sincere to Susan so she gave him the benefit of the doubt, "Alright, spill."

And so Ron started telling her the strange and hard to believe story behind the events that had been happening in the past few days.

When Ron had finished, Susan found that they had somehow ended up in her living room and she sagged down on the couch, "That story is so weird it cannot be a lie."

Ron chuckled, "You're not the first one to tell me that."

"Well, you have to find your girlfriend," Susan told, "but I only know she went in the direction of Go-city, I'm not even sure whether she's going to stay there."

"It's not much, but it's a start," Ron said, "If Kim happens to call you again, could you tell her to contact me?" Ron gave Susan his address information.

"Of course," Susan smiled, "if there is anyone able to help that girl, it would be you."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Once in Go-city, Kim was not very sure where to go first but her growling stomach quickly made that decision for her. Since she had eaten all the food Susan had provided, Kim decided to look for a snack bar or restaurant. Fortunately, this time she did have money to buy food.

After walking a couple of blocks in search of some place to eat, Kim spotted an enormous Bueno Nacho restaurant.

"Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho," Kim read, "sounds good to me." She walked in and was amazed by the lack of counter personnel. As far as she could see, the only one working at the restaurant was a broad shouldered manager who occasionally greeted entering clients.

Shrugging, Kim typed in her order sat herself at a nearby table to eat.

As she ate, Kim watched the different persons walking in and out of the restaurant; businessmen, families, fat people who shouldn't go to a fast food restaurant. But then her attention was caught by a man walking inside who was wearing black gloves and a ski mask, al Kim's senses told her there was trouble ahead.

"This is a robbery," he stated softly, making Kim wonder whether stealing money really was his goal.

Most of the people inside had not heard the man and continued with their business. From the corner of her eye Kim saw that the manager had heard him as he immediately ducked behind a counter.

"What an hero," Kim smirked, but then she saw a blue glow coming from where the manager was hiding. A split second later, a man in a black and blue jumpsuit jumped out from behind the counter.

"There will be no robbery at this restaurant," the broad shouldered man stated.

Kim shook her head, smiling to herself; apparently this guy was some kind of (super?) hero who felt the need to hide his real identity.

Her smile died when she saw that the robber had been expecting this development, "Ah, Hego. It's good to meet you again, now I can finally put a stop to your ridiculous hero posing."

"Go get him Hego," some of the bystanders cheered, "show him who's boss."

Kim was surprised to see that this Hego was a famed hero around here and she asked one of the other costumers about him.

"That's Hego, the leader of team Go. He's super strong, he'll show that robber that Go City is not a good place to be a criminal."

Kim watched as Hego charged the robber; he might be super strong but he had the elegance of a freight train.

The robber apparently shared her opinion as he simply sidestepped the hero, gabbed his arm and used his momentum to toss the big guy into a wall.

Hego did not seem injured as he immediately jumped up and charged at the robber again. This time the masked man tripped Hego and slammed his fist into a pressure point on Hego's shoulder. By this time Kim got the feeling that the outcome of this match might be different than the bystanders suspected.

Hego took a couple of steps back from the smiling robber. "You don't remember me, do you?" the man said as he pulled his mask off, "last time we met your little sister had to save your but."

"Thomas Omen," Hego gasped.

"That's right," Thomas grinned, "and I see you haven't changed a bit; still the stupid muscle."

"What are you doing here?" Hego asked.

"Simple," Thomas shrugged, "finishing where we left of last time. Since your sister turned villain I guess there is no-one to protect you anymore."

A very one sided fight followed; for all his strength, Hego couldn't lay a hand on Thomas and when he tried to throw large objects at his nemesis, the man would just step close to the now panicking costumers.

Thomas on the other hand had little effort with defeating Hego. Although he couldn't hit the hero straight on as his muscles were rock hard, he kept hitting pressure points and occasionally threw the superhero into a wall or a table. As the fight continued, it was clear that Hego was taking damage; he was breathing a lot harder, fought slower and tended not to use his right arm too much.

"Face it Hego," Thomas grinned, "you have lost. You know what happens next."

"No," Hego gasped, "please don't."

"Oh yes, you will know a bad Omen when it comes at you…what?" Thomas turned around to face the person who had tapped him on the shoulder.

"High School bully much?" the redheaded girl who stood before him asked, "why don't you take on someone your own size?"

"Someone like you?" Thomas was right, while Hego stood almost a full head taller than him Kim was only half a head shorter.

"Try me," Kim smirked.

"Don't," Hego said, "You'll get slaughtered; even I can't beat him."

Kim was already getting into a fighting stance and signalled Thomas to attack, "Unless you're afraid of fighting a girl…" As Kim suspected, that was enough to get Thomas ready to fight her.

Even though Kim had had the opportunity to see Thomas fight, he proved to be a lot more skillful than when he fought Hego. During the start of the fight, both were evenly matched.

As the fight continued Kim often switched her technique, keeping her opponent off balance. Although Thomas mastered his own style very good, he kept losing ground and soon he found that his opponent was not only adapting very well to his technique but she was also absorbing his style and making it her own.

Thomas jumped back to get a little room, "How are you doing those moves?" he asked earnestly, "it took me years to master them."

"I don't know," Kim grinned, "I guess it's just who I am."

Thomas tried to get away by running to the backdoor of the Bueno Nacho, but was quickly intercepted by Kim; she tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

As the crook was led off by the police Hego stepped up to Kim, "Thank you for helping me, that criminal might have done some serious damage."

"Technically you attacked first," Kim smirked, "and except telling this was a robbery he has done nothing wrong."

Hego rubbed his neck, "Thomas Omen is a known criminal and has a past history of evil."

"I bet," Kim grinned, "despite your strength you're not much of a fighter. You used to have a sister who helped you fight crime?"

"A whole family," Hego said proudly, "but only I, my younger brother Mego and the Wego twins remained here in Go city."

"Ah yes, your sister turned evil…" Kim pondered for a moment, "you know, one of the villains who attacked me yesterday had the same kind of outfit as you have, only black and green."

"That sure sounds like Shego, but why would she be after you?"

"I wish I knew," Kim said, "maybe you can tell me some stuff about her."

"Sure, no problem," Hego said, "I have some business to attend to right now, but we can meet at the Go-tower in the afternoon."

"Got to finish your shift at Bueno Nacho?" Kim smirked, "alright, I think I can find out where the tower is." She walked off to finish her meal, leaving Hego shocked that someone had been able to crack his identity.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Are you sure she went to Go-city?" Shego asked.

"I am very sure," Drakken told confidently, "I broke into the train station's security system and got a clear image of her."

"This time make sure we face her together," Monkey Fist said, "Apparently she has not lost any of her fighting abilities."

"I just hope we don't run into my brothers," Shego growled, "going back to Go city is bad enough as it is."

"Let's first grab a bite to eat," Dementor suggested, "I heard there is a very good Bueno Nacho restaurant around here."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You have to hurry in finding Kim," Wade told Ron over the Kimmunicator, "I just found out the villains have been hacking into several train station security databases and they stopped searching after the Go city station."

"Right," Ron said, "I'll start at the Bueno Nacho. Maybe I run into Hego, he might know something."

"That's your only reason?" Wade smirked.

"Ok," Ron laughed, "I'm a bit hungry as well, but the Bueno Nacho is as good a place to start looking as any."

"You're right, good luck."

When Ron arrived at the restaurant, he noticed two things. The first he noticed was Kim exiting the building. The second was the group of villains coming from the other side.

Everybody seemed to notice each other at the same time and all got into action.

Shego and Monkey Fist ran towards Kim to grab her, Killigan poured a handful of golf balls on the ground, ready to hit them anywhere and Drakken and Dementor positioned themselves to prevent Kim from escaping.

Kim considered running back into the restaurant but before she could do anything, the blond boy slammed into Shego, who crashed into the monkey villain.

The redhead took the opportunity and ran through the gap.

Kim hurried into a side street and ducked for cover behind a couple of dumpsters, panting heavily. They had almost caught her this time; it had been the first time they had gone for her as a group, and they worked a lot more efficiently now.

If the blond guy hadn't stepped in between her and the others, they would have gotten her.

Kim still did not know what these people wanted to do with her, but she surely did not want to find out by being captured.

Carefully she looked from under the dumpster, blue man and monkey guy had started fighting with the blond guy while the others were trying to find out where the girl had ran off to.

Somehow the blond boy had managed to fight of the two other men, but he was forced to retreat as Shego and the Scotsman approached him.

After they had scared away the blonde, the group returned to their search.

The redhead carefully looked around, trying to locate the last member of the strange group; the short and loud German dude. Soon she saw him searching around in the alley opposite the street of where she was hiding.

Silently, Kim moved further back into the alley until she came upon a wall.

Making sure to make no sound, the redhead climbed on top of one of the dumpsters and from there jumped on top of the wall. She jumped off on the other side and made a run for it.

A couple of blocks later Kim finally dared to stop. This time it had really been too close.

She found a park bench and sat down, regretting the fact that he had not been able to talk to the blond boy, he seemed to be on her side and he seemed to know more about her than she did. She had hoped he could explain to her what was going on, there had to be a way she could contact him again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Did she get away safely?" Ron asked while he carefully caressed his bruises.

"I think so," Wade told, "as far as I can see the villains are still looking around."

"Good, do you think she will stay in Go city?"

"I doubt it, she doesn't know anyone in Go city and the villains have already found her here. I think she will use a different way of getting out though."

"I see," Ron felt a bit defeated; he had been so close, "I think I'd better go home, I hope we will find a new trail before the villains do."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"She escaped again," Monkey Fist growled, "what use are you fools?"

"Hey, Dr. D tracked her to Go-city," Shego snapped, "I don't recall you helping with that."

"Take it easy lads," Killigan stepped between the two villains who were about to go head to head, "we have to work together to get the lass."

"But where would she go now?" Dementor pondered.

"How about we check the buffoon's house," Drakken suggested, "he manages to find her every time, maybe we can get some information from him."

"Sounds like a good idea," Shego grinned evilly, "and at least we can prevent him from bothering us again."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Finding the Go-tower was no problem as it was part of the Go-city skyline. When Kim knocked on the door she was let in by Hego who was once again in uniform.

"Welcome to the Go-tower."

"Thanks, so you got the city to build you a tower?"

"No, it's not like that," Hego chuckled, "this used to be the Go-city five star luxury hotel, but there was so little interest by tourists that the hotel owner went bankrupt. That was about the same time we started our superhero business."

"So how did you become superheroes?"

"Let me show you," Hego gestured Kim to the main room and told Kim about how the meteorite hit their tree house and how they had gotten into the hero business.

"Wow, and then Shego quit?"

"Yes, and with that the team fell apart, only I remained to save the city," Hego told, "but after we combined forces to defeat Aviarius we reunited the team and now we stand strong again."

"So who's Aviarius?" Kim asked.

"He's a bird villain," Hego explained, "he tried to steal our powers but we managed to defeat him. Although the details are sketchy, I can't seem to remember what exactly happened. I do remember someone helping us, but I can't remember who it was or why he helped."

"Oh, by the way, would you mind I used your phone?" Kim asked, "I'd like to call Susan that I have arrived safely."

"Not at all, this Susan is a relative of you?"

"No, she let me stay over a few days ago after I had lost my memory. I'll try to explain as much as I can after I have called her."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hello?"

"Hey Susan, it's me."

"Oh, hey Kim. I assume you arrived safely?"

"Yeah, but I got another run-in with those villains. But a blond boy helped me, he had also helped me the first time those villains chased me. I hope I can find him again someday."

"Then I have got some good news for you," Kim could practically hear Susan smile over the phone, "he came over to my house earlier today and told me some stuff about you."

"Really," Kim said eagerly, "what did he tell?"

"Maybe it's best if he told you himself, he lives in Middleton, Colorado. He wrote the address down here somewhere…"

"What's his name?" Kim asked.

"Ron Stoppable, and he said your name was Kim Possible."

"Thank you so much Susan, I owe you big time."

"I'll be happy enough if you get together again with Ron, Kim."

"Yeah, I really want to meet…get together again?"

"Yes, you were a couple…" Susan hesitated, "shouldn't I have said that?"

"No, it's okay. It's just… Wow, I mean…"

"You just get to him and see where it goes from there, maybe you even get your memory back."

"I sure hope so," Kim smiled, "thanks Susan, I'll call you again when I've found Ron."

"Hego," Kim called as she ran back into the main room, "do you have fast transportation to Middleton, Colorado?"

"Uh yes, the Go-jet. Why?"

"I know where I can find the guy who saved me from Shego and the other villains, I'll explain everything on the way there."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **don't really have much to say... I hope you liked reading this chapter. Stay tuned for more.


	4. Reunion

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

The train ride back to Middleton was boring, but Wade had not been able to come up with any other form of transportation on short notice. From the train station Ron took the bus to the Middleton mall and walked the last part home.

It was getting dark when Ron reached his home, and that was exactly how he felt. Again he had missed Kim and now she could be anywhere, he could only hope that the villains would not be able to find her as well.

As Ron looked up he saw someone sitting against the front door. He wondered who it was and how long that person had been sitting there; his parent were away on another actuary diner and Rufus was staying with Wade; the naked mole rat couldn't remember Kim as well and had been rather confused by Ron's actions lately.

The person had seen Ron as well as she, it definitely was a she, stood up.

"_No way,"_ Ron could recognise that silhouette anywhere, "KP?"

"Hey Ron," came the rather shy answer.

"You remember me?" Ron rushed over to Kim and hugged her tightly, but pulled back immediately when the hug was not answered and Kim stiffened a bit, "What's wrong? You don't really remember me, do you?"

"No, I'm sorry," Kim looked down at her shoes, "Susan told me about you. She also told me we were a couple," She added with a sly smile as she looked up again.

"But what do you think?" Ron didn't dare to look into Kim's eyes.

Kim pulled his face up so they looked at each other, "I'd sure like to give it a try."

Ron couldn't believe how relieved he was, "I missed you so much KP, I know you can't remember anything but believe me on this one."

"How cute," a familiar voice sneered, "the buffoon and the princess are back together."

"Hello Shego," Kim smirked, "nice to see you again."

"Huh? How did you get your memory back?"

"You are so busted Shego. Come on Ron, together we can take them."

"Wait a minute," Shego grinned, "why would you convince the buffoon? You don't have your memory back, you talked to my brothers."

"Yeah, I did," Kim smirked, "and together we can beat the five of you, right Ron?"

"Uh, yeah…sure," Ron said nervously, "you do remember how to fight, don't you?"

"I do," Kim smiled, "and I saw how you handled yourself."

Shego attacked, followed closely by Monkey Fist. The other villains were a little more reluctant to engage into close combat.

As Kim defended herself she noticed how natural it felt to fight alongside with Ron, it was as if they shared a mind. Sure Ron fought clumsy, but somehow his style was very successful and Kim could put her own attacks in perfect sync with him.

I didn't take long before the villains fled off, probably to regroup and come up with a new plan.

Kim and Ron stood for a moment, breathing heavily from the fight.

"So, are you going to invite me in?" Kim asked.

"Even better," Ron smiled, "would you like to meet your parents?"

"Of course," Kim said happily.

"Alright, but I have to warn you, they won't recognise you." Ron told.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, but you have been exposed to some kind of ancient magic that erased you and all memories of you," Ron explained, "only I and those villains still know about you."

"But why are they after me?"

Ron winced, "that's the bad part, they actually wanted to erase me and to do that they have to recharge the relic they used."

"And how are they supposed to do that?" Kim asked, fearing the answer.

"They have to sacrifice you."

Even though she had expected something like that, Kim was deeply shocked by that statement and she was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry KP," Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I won't let that happen to you."

"Thank you," Kim smiled weakly, "so, you were about to introduce me to my parents?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible," Ron greeted with a big smile as he and Kim stood at the Possible's front door.

"Hello Ronald," Mr. Possible smiled, "and who is this shy young lady you brought?"

Kim was not sure what to do and smiled nervously. Fortunately, Ron spoke up, "this may come as a little shock to you, but this is Kim Possible; your daughter."

A complete silence followed and Kim had to fight the urge to run away. In fact, if not for Ron's arm around her shoulder, she would have.

"Ron, is this some kind of joke?" Mrs. Possible asked, "You know we have no daughter, does this have to do something with your strange behaviour a couple of days ago?"

"No, I know I'm right," Ron said, "I can prove it."

"Ron," Kim said softly, "you don't have to…"

"I said I can prove it, all I need is a DNA test," Ron looked at the elder Possibles, "would you do that for me?"

Mrs. Possible shook her head, "Ron, are you sure you are alright? I think we would know if we had a daughter."

"Please…"

"Alright, but if this proves to be nothing I'm signing you in for a CAT-scan."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I don't believe it." Both doctors Possible were astonished when they read the results from the DNA test. At Ron's insistence the Possibles had gone to the hospital immediately, Mrs. Dr. Possible's connections had provided with a test an instant, yet shocking, results.

"I told you so," Ron said.

"But… how?"

"It's a long story," Ron explained, "but the short version is that Kim has been erased from everybody's memory by a strange magical devise."

"Except from Ron's memory," Kim added, "and a couple of villains'."

"Yes, those villains are the ones who did this to you, but their goal was to get me." Ron picked up the Kimmunicator, "I had Wade look into the magic that did this."

Ron called Wade and then handed the Kimmunicator to Kim, "I believe this is yours."

"Hey Wade," Kim said uncertain as a young African-American boy appeared on the screen.

"You must be Kim," Wade smiled, "so you met up with Ron? That's good."

"Wade, did you find anything on the Erado Statua?" Ron asked.

"I did, apparently it can only be used once every thousand years."

"I knew that already."

"Yes, but did you also know that during a solstice the statue can be recharged so it can be used a lot sooner."

"The next solstice is in three months," Mr. Possible said, "Professor Ramesh invited me to come to the Greenwich observatory to watch the solstice. Apparently it falls together with a total lunar eclipse."

"Yes," Wade told, "that's right, it is also called 'a darkest of nights' in mythology. Legend has it that certain magical powers are at their strongest during such astronomical happenings."

"But why do the villains care so much?" Ron asked, "I mean, there are other ways to get rid of me."

"I don't know. I'll try to find more about it."

"So what do we do from here?" Kim asked.

"First of, we'll set up sleeping arrangements for you," Mrs. Possible said, "even though we don't remember you, you're still our daughter."

"And then we'll look into getting you back to school," Mr. Dr. Possible stated, "we don't want you get behind when you have your memory back."

"You're sure we'll get her memory back?" Ron asked.

"Ronald," James Possible smiled, "you should know; anything is possible for a Possible."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Welcome to Middleton High School… Miss Possible," Mr. Barkin said, reading from the assignment paper, "according to this paper you should be enlisted in the senior year. But let me ask you, how much do you know?"

"Well, that's kind of the problem," Kim grinned nervously, "I lost my memory about a week ago. But all the basic stuff is still there," she tapped her head, "it's just a lack of actual knowledge."

Mr. Barkin looked unconvinced, "We'll see how you handle then, don't forget to assign for extracurricular activities."

"Wow," Kim whispered as she and Ron walked into the hall, "is he always like that?"

"No," Ron shrugged, "usually he's thougher, I think he went easy on you for the first day, don't get used to it."

"Who's your new friend loser?" A brown haired beauty sneered as she passed the two in the hallway.

"Hey Bonnie," as usual, Ron let the comment bounce right of him, "this is Kim Possible."

Bonnie looked Kim over, "why do you hang out with him? You could get way better up in the food chain. Have you ever done cheerleading? You sure look like you could do that, and a spot opened up when I became captain last week."

Kim was a bit overwhelmed by Bonnie and it took her a moment to come up with a remark, "Ron is not a loser, and he seem a lot better company to hang out with. Later Bonnie." And she walked off, leaving a rather stunned Bonnie.

Ron quickly ran after her, "Wow, not even ten minutes and you and Bonnie are already on each other's toes again."

"I knew Bonnie?" Kim asked, "wait a minute, she became captain a week ago… was I the cheerleader captain before I lost my memory?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Oh, then I will show that Bonnie," Kim grinned evilly.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I can't believe she actually came to the tryout," Bonnie muttered, "Well, she won't be able to handle the routine I set up for her anyway."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Tara asked, "I mean, it her first week here."

At that moment Kim walked into the gym in a cheerleader uniform, wearing a confident smile.

The music started and Kim began the routine, pulling out moves that defied gravity, and human capability. When she was done, Kim had not only nailed the routine, she had aced it.

Tara and Hope were in a speechless trance after seeing the performance, they were snapped out of it by the cracking sound Bonnie pencil made when the cheerleader captain bit it in half. Once out of their trance Tara and Hope gave Kim a standing ovation.

"Not bad," Bonnie had to use all of her willpower to speak casual, "I guess you make the spot."

"Did it go well?" Ron asked after Kim exited the gym.

"Of course it went well," Kim smirked, "thanks to you."

Ron chuckled, "One more good thing about saving all the cheerleader routines."

Kim frowned, "but how can the routines still be there when everything else about me has vanished or changed."

"I don't know," Ron pondered for a moment, "maybe because these ones were written by Bonnie before the first time you tried out. The routines you wrote have disappeared, those exist only in my head."

"You are actually able to remember that?" Kim asked, "and still you fail to remember anything for the coming history exam?"

"I don't know," Ron shrugged, "history just isn't that interesting to me."

"And I am?" Kim smirked.

"Yeah," Ron smiled, "you are."

"You talk the talk," Kim grinned, "but when are you going to ask me out?"

Ron was a bit surprised; "Really?" he asked happily, "I mean… would you like to go out Friday?"

"Sounds good, but remember you got to win me all back," Kim teased, "I'm not the one who remembers us."

"Just kidding," Kim hastily added when she saw Ron's shocked expression, "I mean…"

"No, you're right KP," Ron slumped down, "You have lost all your memory of us, and all the evidence is gone as well."

"Don't say that," Kim pulled Ron back up, "You're the greatest guy I met, and after all you have done for me I know you love me… It's just…" she tapped her head, "there is nothing up there; no memories, no feelings, nothing from before I woke up in that park, it hate that."

Ron put a hand around her shoulder, "I bet it tanks, how are things with your parents?"

"The same," Kim sighed, "we act nicely, but we are still complete strangers to each other."

"I'm sorry," it was all Ron could come up with.

"We'll work it out," Kim smiled, "so, pick me up at eight?"

"Huh?"

"Date, Friday, remember," Kim grinned.

"Oh, yeah," Ron returned the grin, "eight sounds good, I'll pick you up then."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Oh man," Ron paced nervously through his room, "a second first date with Kim, what am I going to do?"

Rufus had watched his human pace around for far too long now, he jumped up to get Ron's attention, "'tis easy… no memory."

"Of course! I can just repeat our best date." Ron sat down to think over all their dates, "Which one was the best…"

Kim rushed through her room, getting ready for her date, when her mother walked in.

"Almost ready Kim?" she spotted the small, short black dress that was lying on Kim's bed, "is this what you're going to wear?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "I met this girl Monique at school, she works at Club Banana, and she helped me pick out some clothes."

"But don't you think the dress is a bit short?"

"I think Ron will like it," Kim grinned, "and besides, who knows in how much less he has seen me."

"Kim!" Anne gasped, but then smiled, "you really do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," the younger redhead smiled, "I wonder how we used to be together."

"I wish I could tell you, but our memory of Ron has apparently been altered as well. He behaves completely different since… well, since he started talking about you."

Ron rang the doorbell and Mr. Possible opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Dr. P," he smiled, "is Kim ready for her date?"

"In a second," James said as he gestured Ron to come in, "in the meantime, we can have a little talk."

Kim's father look Ron in the eye, "Now I may not remember Kim, but she is still my daughter and…"

"I know," Ron grinned, "if I hurt her or in any way make her unhappy, it's a one-way trip to the nearest black hole."

Mr Possible frowned, "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Let's just say we had this talk before," Ron smiled, "but that was even before KP and I started officially dating. You see, Kim was moodulated then and… and she…" Ron's jaw dropped as the subject of his story appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Hello Ron," Kim smiled as she saw the little black dress had its desired effect, "ready to go?"

Only after Kim's dad pushed Ron's jaw closed was he able to find his ability to speak, "Yeah…I mean yes. The car is waiting outside."

"Wow, you rented a car?"

"Yeah, when we're dating, we're dating in style."

"So Mr. Stoppable, where are you taking me?

"You'll see."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"The Upperton Cuisine?" Kim gasped, "That sounds way expensive."

"Only the best for my KP," Ron grinned.

"Wow, Ron knows how to score with the ladies," Kim smirked.

Ron stepped out of the car and walked to the other side to hold the door open for Kim. As Kim stepped out Ron casually moved his hand through Kim's hair and over her neck.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked laughing.

Ron jerked his hand back and suddenly looked very embarrassed, "sorry, it's a thing we used to do."

"You were not just touching my hair," Kim frowned, "you were checking my neck, what were you looking for?"

Ron sighed and looked down, a bit embarrassed, "would you believe I was checking for a moodulator?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"So during our first date I was under the influence of a moodulator," Kim laughed as they walked into the restaurant, "you have to tell me more about our mission stuff."

"Alright," Ron smirked as they got to their tables, "you were once turned into a monkey."

"WHAT? You're joking," Kim's smile faltered, "you're not joking. So, weird stuff happens to us."

"Yeah, and that's just the top of the iceberg," Ron grinned.

As the diner progressed Kim and Ron were having lots of fun with Ron reciting their missions.

"No wonder they don't like me," Kim chuckled before she frowned in thought, "I wonder what they're up to, it's been almost two weeks since we last saw them."

"I don't know," Ron said, "but I'm pretty sure they'll try something again, they were so dead set on capturing you it makes me wonder if their lives depend on it."

"Could be," Kim pondered, "remember what Wade said a couple of days ago, about how the druids used to sacrifice someone to power up that statue. Maybe they're the next best thing if I'm not available. And believe me, I am not going to get myself sacrificed."

"I won't let that happen," Ron said grimly.

"But let's forget about those villains," Kim said, "I want to enjoy my diner."

"Yeah, you're right," Ron agreed, "it will just spoil our fun."

"Now tell me about our first mission, how did we start."

"Well, that's a whole story in itself," Ron smiled, "it started when you put up a website promoting your babysitting…"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Diner was great, and I loved the movie," Kim smiled, "thanks."

"Thank you," Ron grinned, "for letting me date the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Aww, thank you Ron," Kim moved closer and kissed Ron's cheek, "Thanks for a wonderful date."

Kim giggled at Ron's goofy smile before she walked into her home.

"Did you hear that Rufus?" Ron smile had grown from ear to ear in the time he walked back to the car, "She liked my date."

"Hoboy," Rufus sighed, fearing his human was too lost in love to be able to drive.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"It's been two week now," Shego paced around in the time-share lair, "when will you finish getting ready?"

"Relax Shego," Dementor snapped, "you are making me very nervous with ze pacing around."

"Aye," Duff agreed, "take some rest, will ya."

"Would you all shut up," Monkey Fist shouted, "it's terrible enough that I have to share this space with you without your annoying chit-chat."

"Well, it's the only way to get some undisturbed sleep," Shego growled, "Although undisturbed might not be the right word, lord snore-a-lot."

"You take that back," Monkey Fist jumped up, ready to attack Shego.

"Please, take it easy," ever since last week, when the villains had started living together, Drakken had tried to keep the peace, "have some coco-moo."

"Drink your own coco-moo and choke in it," the self-proclaimed monkey master snapped.

"Hey, leave Dr. D out of this," Shego had stopped pacing and was now facing Monkey Fist, "he tried all he could to keep things nice around here, you could at least pretend to be grateful."

"Und here we go again," Dementor sighed as Shego and Monkey Fist went in another staring contest, neither willing to look down first.

"Me money is on Monkey Fist," Duff said, "He's bound to win one of these days."

The last two weeks had been tough on the villains; the nightmares had returned shortly after they split company when they had faced Kim and Ron and lost horribly. When the villains had almost gone crazy from sleep deprivation and increasingly wicked dreams they had come together to plan another strike on Kim. That was when they had found out that being relatively close to each other shielded them from the nightmares.

After getting a desperately needed rest the unusual team had started making a plan to capture Kim and bring her to the druid Recna Morcen. But internal conflict had slowed down their progress significantly and the last two days they had been more fighting than talking.

Drakken stepped in between the two ready to fight villains, "Cut it out, how do you think we will be able to defeat Kim Possible if we can't work together?"

Shego was the first to back down, "he's right, we better save our energy for capturing Kimmie."

"Are you really meaning that, or is it just because blue boy suggested it?" Monkey Fist smirked.

"I don't have feelings for Dr. D! Is that clear?" Shego said, a little too loud.

Drakken looked hurt, "But we're a team, an evil family…"

"Dr. D… just shut up," Shego sighed, "you know what I meant."

"Now that's over with," Dementor said, blunt as always, "When are we going to capture Fraulein Possible?"

"I suggest now would be the right time," Monkey Fist growled.

"Aye," Killigan stood up from his chair, "let's stop wasting time here."

"B-but what about our plan?" Drakken asked.

"We don't have a plan," Monkey Fist snapped, "how's that for a plan? We just get there and see how it goes."

"Fine with me," Shego grinned, "maybe I can have my fight after all."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Are you doing anything today KP?" Ron asked over the phone the Saturday after their date.

"Actually, I was going to ask you," Kim said, "Apparently dad has an annual rocket booster open house at the space centre, and that is today. He said you always liked to come with."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Ron did not mention the fact that he and Kim might be a bit too old for the rocket booster open house, "be there in a few."

"Good, Jim and Tim are coming as well," Kim paused for a moment, "Ron, since you know my brothers probably better than me at the moment, would you mind answering me a question?"

"No problem, shoot."

"Well, for the past two weeks they've been nice and all. But I have the feeling that they are trying to figure me out and then pull a horrible prank on me, does that sound silly?"

Ron was silent for a moment; clearly Kim's intuition had not suffered any damage from her erasure, "I'd say you're dead on, you used to call them 'the Tweebs' because they pulled so many pranks on you. My advice is to keep a very keen eye on them."

"Thanks," Kim said uncertain; having her fears confirmed was not what she had hoped for, "I will, see you in a minute."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim looked around in disbelief, "there are only children here, and I thought this was some kind of open house day for the space centre."

"Oh no," her father said, "even at open house days these labs are employees only, but I was able to pull some strings here and there."

"But you told me this is annual," Kim said suspiciously, "and Ron knew about it, so it is not something your memory came up with after I was erased…"

Ron already felt what was coming and slowly backed away from Kim.

Kim looked sharply at Ron, "You knew this beforehand, didn't you?"

"Please don't be mad," Ron had backed into the wall as Kim approached him.

"I'm not mad," Kim said, "but I am disappointed, how can I know what actually happened and what you are making up?"

"I'm sorry KP," Ron said sincerely, "I just wanted you to come with."

"It's okay Ron," Kim smiled, "just try to be honest about those things next time."

At that moment, the phone started to ring and Mr. Possible took the call.

"We have your wife, surrender Kim or you won't see her again."

James gasped, "You can't do this…you, you…"

"Who is it?" Kim asked, but then her Kimmunicator went off.

"Kim, they've got your mother," Wade told.

"What? Is there no limit for how low they will go?"

James sat down heavily, "No, not Anne, this can't be…"

"Dad, keep it together," Kim forced her father to look straight at her, "we will get mom back. Ron, bring the children down and call their parents to pick them up, I don't want them involved as well."

Then she picked up the phone that her father had dropped, "Are you still there?"

"Hello princess, " came Shego's voice, "I suppose you don't want your mother to be hurt?"

"Why did you kidnap my mother?" Kim demanded.

"Easy, you weren't at your home, she was."

"Are you really that desperate to stoop so low?" Kim growled, "very well, we'll meet in the Middleton Park in one hour and exchange."

"Alright, but no tricks." Shego hung up.

Ron looked astonished, "Are you insane? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of buying us an hour," Kim told, "now bring the children down and then we'll have to think of something to rescue mom."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked after the children were picked up by their parents, "you're not going to surrender yourself to them, are you?"

"I wasn't planning on," Kim said, "but if it's the only way, I will."

"We've got half an hour left," her father said, "there must be something we can do?"

"We'll figure something."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Half an hour later, in the Middleton Park, the two groups faced each other with a good fifty yards between them.

"Alright," Shego shouted, "if you want this exchange to go cleanly you'll do as I say." She tossed a pair of handcuffs to the other group, "use these to tie Kimmie's hands on her back and don't even try to fake locking them, I can see whether they're locked."

Kim picked up the handcuffs and handed them to Ron, who locked her hands behind her back.

"Good," Shego grinned, "now Kimmie walks to the halfway point where I'll check her for gadgets, if you value your mother's health you'd better have no gadgets with you."

As Kim walked to the halfway point, her mother tried to stop her, "Don't do it Kim, don't let them use me, it'll get you killed."

"Shut up," Dementor silenced the woman by placing his hand over her mouth.

"How does that feel?" Shego smirked as she walked up to Kim and ran a scanner over her to detect any gadgets, "being all helpless and captured."

Kim looked angrily at Shego but said nothing.

"Cat got you tongue?" The green-skinned villainess ran a scanner up and down Kim clothes and was satisfied to find nothing. She signalled the other villains to release Kim's mother and beckoned Kim to walk ahead of her as they went to the group of villains.

"No Kim, don't do this," Anne Possible begged as she passed Kim and Shego. She faced Shego, "please, release her and I'll go back with you."

"We don't need you," Shego said, "we need Kim, now get back to your family before we change our mind on not hurting you."

Shego grinned as she saw Kim looking down in defeat as they approached the other villains; it felt good to finally break the princess' spirit.

When they reached the villain group, Kim looked behind her and saw that her mother had arrived at the others and was enveloped in relieved hugs by her husband and sons.

"Now we finally have you, Kim Possible," Drakken ranted, "this time you won't escape."

Kim's only response was spitting on the ground at Drakken's feet.

"Now that's just rude…" Drakken started when he saw the object that Kim had spit out, it was a small sphere about the size of a large marble, "what's tha…"

Before he could finish his question, the marble vaporized in an intensely bright flash of white light, blinding everyone nearby.

Kim had closed her eyes tightly but still the light burned on the inside of her eyelids. She quickly turned around and ran back to her family and Ron, her eyes still closed tightly. Kim hoped that she had memorized the outlay of the ground well enough on the way to the villains so she wouldn't stumble on her run.

"Get her," Shego yelled, completely caught by surprise by the bright light, "she's getting away."

"I got her."

"Let go of my leg."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Drakken."

"You have very feminine legs then, Drakken."

"Can it Duff, get Kim Possible."

Kim grinned when she heard the commotion behind her. The plan had worked; as they had hoped for, only Kim's cloths had been checked for gadgets and Shego had been too deep into gloating that she had failed to see this trick coming.

Ahead of her, Kim could start to see shaped again; it was only a dozen yards left to the others. But Kim could also hear persons running behind her; apparently the villains were starting to get their sight back as well. Kim quickly made a forward somersault and moved her arms under her legs so at least her hand would be in front of her when she had to face the villains.

"Run!" the redhead ordered her parents and brothers, "Ron and I will hold them off."

Shego and Monkey Fist were the first ones to engage Kim and Ron. While Ron managed to dodge all of the monkey lord's attacks, by sheer luck, Kim had a hard time defending herself from Shego as her hands were still locked together.

As Drakken, Killigan and Dementor also arrived Shego ordered them to attack only Kim, "the buffoon's stupid factor protects him if he's attacked, ignore him and he becomes useless."

"Hey! Ron is not stupid nor a buffoon," Kim kicked Shego in the stomach and then held her hands up to fence of another blow from the villainess. Shego's plasma powered attack slammed into the handcuffs and cut the chain between them.

Even though Kim was now free to move again, she was having a hard time facing all the villains at the same time. She also had to admit Shego was at least partially right as Ron's attacks at the villains were hardly having any effect.

From a short distance away, the other Possibles saw that Kim was getting tired and she took a couple of blows before she could get her defence properly up again.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Jim asked concerned. His brother nodded.

"Kim, grab the hairpins in your hair and throw them at the villains," Tim shouted.

"Hairpins? I don't have hairpins," Kim felt anyway and was surprised to find three hairpins, "how did those get here?"

"Throw them at the villains," her brothers urged.

Kim did as they told, hitting Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist. The moment the pins hit the villains, Jim pushed the button on a small devise he was holding.

Immediately Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist fell to the ground, thrashing wildly as a powerful electric current ran through them.

Duff Killigan and Dementor, seeing that the odds had turned against them, quickly ran off, dragging their unconscious partners with them.

"What were those hairpin things?" Kim demanded after the villain had taken off.

"Static condensers…" Jim explained.

"…We wanted to use them on you." Tim added.

Kim frowned, "you wanted to electrocute me as a prank?"

"No, we can alter the voltage…"

"…We would give you just enough to make you hair all spiky."

"Then why did you make them so powerful?"

Jim and Tim rolled their eyes, "Because we can, duh."

"Are you alright Kim?" her mother asked as she ran towards her daughter, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm alright," Kim smiled, but winced when her mother hugged her, "just a couple of bruises."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more," Ron said, "I guess Shego was right."

"Stop it," Kim said, "you did fine, you just have to have some practice."

"You think they will strike again?" James asked.

"I'm sure of it," Kim told, "as the winter solstice approaches they will get more and more desperate."

"What if we offer them to help fight off that druid?" Ron suggested, "it's in our common interest and it might buy us some time to prepare to face that druid."

"That actually sounds like a good plan," Kim said, "I assume you also have a plan on how to prepare?"

Ron smiled, "as a matter of fact, I have."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter.

Lunar eclipses do occur on a regular basis, and they can also appear during solstices. Actually, the next full lunar eclipse during a winter solstice will be on Dec 21, 2010.


	5. Training time

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 4: Training time**

"So this is mount Yamanuchi?" Kim asked.

"Yep."

"And we have to walk to the top?"

"Again true," Ron laughed.

"So, let's get going then."

"Wait, what?" Ron said surprised, "you don't have a problem with that?"

"Nah," Kim shrugged, "a good walk never hurt, right?"

Shortly after their last encounter with the villains, Ron had contacted Sensei and explained the sitch. Sensei had then called Middleton High School with an offer for two students to study a semester abroad, the students being Kim and Ron.

Ever after the last exchange with their sister school, relations had been good with the Yamanuchi School and Mr. Barkin had approved of the abroad study, more so because it wouldn't cost Middleton High School a dime since Yamanuchi had offered to pay for the flying tickets and housing of the students.

Kim's deal with the villains had not gone too easy at first; she had Wade make contact with the villains, who were still on the run, but the first attempt was immediately shot down by Shego, who was still very angry about being shocked and defeated again.

The second attempt had been several hours later, when the villains had had some time to cool off. Shego and Monkey Fist had still been reluctant to close an agreement but Ron had stepped in and bluntly told the villains that he and Kim would go in training at Yamanuchi and that when anything were to happen with either Kim's or his family, there would be an entire squad of ninjas backing them up in delivering the villains to Recna Morcen on a silver platter.

This of course caused a tirade of threats from the villains' side but eventually they agreed on a truce that would last until the solstice. Since the druid Renca Morcen seemed to have disappeared from the face of the planet they had agreed to meet at December 14 and make a plan before they would meet the druid on the solstice.

"I admit," Kim panted as they finally reached the top, "a good walk can hurt… if it's long enough."

"Yeah," Ron grinned weakly, too exhausted to say more.

"Welcome Stoppable-san," an elder man with a long, white beard approached the teens, "and you too, Possible-san."

"Hello Sensei," Ron smiled, "it's good to be back here."

"Indeed it is," Sensei smiled, "is it true you are going to face a druid with the name Renca Morcen?"

"Yes," Kim told, "Shego told us that was his name."

"He is very dangerous, you will need to be both physically and mentally prepared if you hope to stand a chance against him."

"That's why we're here," Ron said.

"Then we will start you training immediately."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The training started right after Kim and Ron were appointed a room and given time to get dressed into their training gi. Since they had arrived late the first training was right before dinner.

"Oh no," Ron groaned as they stood in line to grab their meal from the lunch lady.

"What?" Kim looked ahead and saw the other students grab their meal from the plate, "doesn't look too hard."

"Maybe not to you," Ron said sadly, "but I've never caught any meal from her."

"I'm sure you will this time," Kim reassured.

She couldn't have been more wrong; after twenty failed attempts, Ron lay panting on the ground. The lunch lady hadn't even broken a sweat, nor had she flinched one time.

"Allow me," Kim grinned, she had seen the speed at which the lunch lady had pulled the plate away and she knew she could beat her.

With lightning speed, Kim used the chopsticks to grab two meals. Kim smiled at the surprised look the lunch lady gave her and handed one of the meals to Ron. "Thanks KP," Ron said as he got up, "but I don't think that is the best way of training for me."

"This is your first day here in a long time," Kim smiled, "you're just a bit rusty."

After diner there was a little practice with bo-staffs, and again Kim proved to be a very skillful fighter. Ron, on the other hand, proved to be a very good undresser.

"Aw man, not again," Ron whined as Kim and a few of the other female Yamanuchi students giggled at his discomfort.

"Well, it was skilful," Kim chuckled as Ron collected his gi that had been thrown over twenty feet away.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The next morning, after some rigorous morning training, the teens were standing in line to get their breakfast from the lunch lady.

"I'm starving," Ron complained, "and you'll see I can't get anything from lunch lady again."

"Don't worry," Kim smiled, "I'm right behind you, literally. I'll get you breakfast if necessary."

"Possible-san?" one of the ninja girls tapped Kim on her shoulder, "You have been given a different task for your breakfast, could you please come with me."

Kim looked confused, but shrugged and went with the ninja, leaving a rather distressed Ron.

"My name is Yori," the ninja explained, "I have met Ron before when he was here the last time."

Kim felt a little jealous streak when Yori mentioned knowing Ron, but did not show it, "So where are we going?"

Yori gestured to a small shack a little away from the other buildings, "The kitchen, since you have already mastered taking your meals from the lunch lady you are allowed to prepare your own meals."

"Uh, didn't Ron mention I'm not that good of a cook? Maybe he should cook, he's really good."

Yori smiled, "But you are not here to show off your skills, are you? You are here to improve and deal with your weaknesses. Everything you need is in the building." Yori walked off.

"I don't see how cooking would help," Kim muttered, but went in anyway as she started to feel quite hungry.

Kim was not really surprised to see that the 'kitchen' only consisted of a small cooking fire, a couple of pans and a few food products like rice, fish and vegetables.

"Frying a fish shouldn't be too hard," Kim told herself, "now, how did mom used to do that?"

She picked up a frying pan and put the slices of fish in, then she remembered that the pan should be buttered first. Kim looked around for butter but found only oil, she put a good splash of oil in the pan and placed it on a holder over the fire.

"_Some rice would be nice too,"_ Kim thought, _"especially if Ron wants some too if he can't get his meal."_

Kim put the rice in another pan and added some vegetables, hoping she could cook them together. Then she moved the frying pan with the fish a little to the side so that both pans could heat up in the fire.

A few minutes later Kim smelled that something was wrong; the rice was starting to smell burned and black smoke came out of the pan.

"Oh no, I forgot to add water!" Kim quickly grabbed a bottle and filled it with water and put it in the pan with the rice. Then she stirred it vigorously, hoping she could save as much rice as possible.

The results were less than satisfactory, the rice now looked like a blackened soup and smelled like drowned charcoal.

"I guess it's only fish then," Kim mumbled, "Oh no, the fish!"

As Kim had focused all her attention to the rice, she had not seen that the oil in the frying pan was starting to boil and the fish was getting burned as well.

Kim tried to use a spatula to get the fish out of the frying pan, but only succeeded in splashing oil around, needless to say that the oil immediately caught fire.

Caught off guard by the sudden heat, Kim dropped the pan and it fell into the fire. The hot oil fuelled the fire and the flames eagerly started licking the wall of the shack.

Kim stepped back and started looking for something to put out the fire when the pan holder collapsed and the watery burned rice fell into the flames. The combination of water and burning oil instantly turned into a large fireball that almost caught Kim; she barely managed to jump out of the door before it hit.

The rest of the shack was soon done for as the fireball reached the bottle of oil and ignited that one as well. Kim could only look in despair as the shack quickly burned to the ground.

Several ninjas ran to the scene, but when they saw there wasn't much they could do they just watched the show.

Head down in defeat, Kim walked back to the breakfast plaza; apparently she'd have to wait until afternoon to get something to eat.

"Possible-san," Yori caught up with Kim, "what happened?"

"I told you I couldn't cook," Kim snapped, "and I bet that was why you gave me this shack far enough from the others."

"I admit that was one of the reasons," Yori said with a slight smile, "but this is… was truly a kitchen."

"Well, I'm sorry I burned down your kitchen," Kim muttered, "and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I bet it's because you're hungry," the ninja told, again with that sly smile, "there might be some food left at the breakfast tables…." Kim was already halfway to the breakfast tables.

When Kim arrived at the breakfast table she spotted Ron and sat down next to him.

"What are you having?"

"Bread and water," Ron muttered, "and some fruit. Yori also left some for you, I guess cooking didn't work out so well."

"No," Kim sighed, "I burned down the kitchen shack, or whatever it was."

"At least you got to have some fun," Ron chuckled, "only thing I had was trying to grab a meal for, like a hundred times."

"Yeah, almost catching fire myself I the best," Kim smirked, "so, no luck on the meal grabbing?"

"No, I guess I'll never catch on with that," Ron sighed, "it'll be bread and water for me for the time being here."

"You'll just need to adapt the right technique," Kim suggested, "It's all in the wrist."

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered, "you're much faster than me."

"I mean it," Kim picked up a pair of chopsticks that lay on the table, "you got to swoop and grab, you have to move with the plate as she pulls it away."

Seeing Ron was still doubtful, Kim picked up a slice of fruit and handed Ron the chopsticks, "try and pick it of my hand."

Ron's first attempts failed miserably, "No, swoop, you pinch too soon."

"Swoop and scoop," Ron mumbled as he started his next attack on the fruit, this time he aimed for the spot where the fruit would be a moment later instead of going directly at it; he succeeded, although he did manage to let the fruit slip from the chopsticks.

"That's it," Kim praised, "now you just have to practice a bit."

"Thanks KP," Ron smiled, "and maybe I can help you."

"With cooking," Kim mocked, "I doubt it."

"I helped you before," Ron grinned, "but that was before you lost your memory. Just tell me what happened."

So Kim did, starting with frying the fish and forgetting to put water on the rice. "…And then the pan caught fire and the shack burned to the ground."

"Hmm," Ron frowned, "seems you haven't lost any off your ability, or disability to cook… I wonder how Sensei knew."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, "This was a test?"

"More like a challenge," Ron said, "I think I get Sensei's point, you have to know your weaknesses to become better."

"Great, I know my weakness," Kim muttered, "I can't cook. What about it?"

"I think you have to learn how to cook," Ron grinned.

"Well, you're a good cook, can you show me how to cook?"

"I don't think that will help, you will have to feel how to cook."

"What?"

"Knowing the ingredients and the recipe is not enough, although it does help," Ron chuckled, "if you don't have a feeling for it, it will never be really good."

"And how do I get a 'feeling' for cooking?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Maybe you could combine it with something you have a feeling for," Ron suggested, "how about martial arts?"

"How do I do that?"

"Hmm…let's see," Ron pondered, "I doubt Sensei will let me directly help you… how do you prepare for a fight?"

"Huh? I-I don't know, I'm just prepared when I have to fight."

"Think deeper, and try to get into that same mindset the next time you start cooking, it might help you get the focus you need," Ron explained, "if your mind is not into it, you forget things, panic and make matters worse."

"Why don't you try to get into the same mindset as when you're cooking before you start fighting," Kim smirked.

"You know, that might just be a brilliant idea," Ron laughed, "Alright, we'll both do that and see how it works out."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The rest of the day's training consisted mainly of running up and down mountain slopes and obstacle courses. Fortunately for the teens, supper and dinner did not involve grabbing for their meal or cooking it themselves. Nevertheless Kim and Ron were completely exhausted when they finally could go to bed.

The next day went pretty much the same as the day before; Kim was brought to a new kitchen building and Ron was set out to grab his food from the lunch lady.

"Okay," Kim told herself, "focus, it's a fight, you can win… easy…" she could already feel defeat lurking around the corner.

"No, anything's possible for a Possible," Kim walked into the kitchen to face her opponent, and immediately felt silly for calling a frying pan her opponent.

"_No, Ron said that was one of the problems; feeling stupid while cooking,"_ Kim closed her eyes for a moment, _"just getting ready to fight…"_

There were only two persons standing in line before Ron, _"Got to stay focused, swoop and scoop… just like saving a piece of bread from falling into fondue… fondue, yum… no, head in the game..."_

Much to her own surprise, Kim found that playing and replaying fights in her head put her at ease and allowed her to focus the right way on the cooking; not overly focused on one thing and forgetting the rest or trying to pay attention to everything at once and losing focus, but just enough to see what she was doing and what needed to be done.

And it worked, the food she had prepared seemed edible and the kitchen still stood, Kim couldn't wait to tell Ron.

Ron couldn't believe it; he had managed to get his food from the lunch lady, and on the first pass at that. Kim had been right, swoop and scoop and he got his meal. Ron hoped Kim would fare the same in the cooking department.

Ron did not have to wait long, shortly after he sat down with his meal, Kim took place next to him carrying her own breakfast; slightly burned fish, almost done rice and vegetables that were a little overcooked.

"I see you're improving," Ron smirked.

"Hey, the kitchen still stands," Kim grinned, "and this is quite edible. I see you had success as well?"

"Yep, I finally beat the lunch lady. Makes the food taste all the better."

"For you perhaps," Kim frowned after she had taken the first bite of her own meal, "I've had better victory meals."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

During the following three weeks, Kim and Ron rapidly improved their skills and were soon placed in with the advanced students.

One day, when Ron was practicing his bo-staff skills, which had greatly improved, Kim was sparring with Yori.

The fight was going pretty even but Yori was amazed nonetheless; she had been training at Yamanuchi since before she could remember and was a master in Nanhouquan, a branch of Tai Ching Per Kwar, but Kim could still keep up with her.

Not only was Kim well experienced in many different kung fu styles, she learned and adapted on them at an astonishing pace; Yori was sure that Kim had had no knowledge of Nanhouquan before three weeks ago but already the redhead was showing remarkable skill.

Still, Yori's mastery of the style should have given the young ninja an advantage, but instead she was only slowly winning terrain, and she had the feeling her adversary sometimes pulled her punches or dropped a good attack to get back in the defensive.

This had happened several times, allowing Yori to win the fight. Yori had asked Sensei about it and he told her that although Possible-san was a great fighter, she lacked the warrior spirit; the willingness to win the fight at all costs.

"Possible-san is a person who will only rarely truly harm another being," Sensei had explained, "and even then never without a good reason."

"But that is a virtue," Yori had objected, "the world would be better if more people were like her."

"You are quite right Yori," Sensei had smiled, "but the world is not like that. The person Stopable-san and Possible-san are preparing to face will not hesitate to kill them… and probably laugh at their pain and death."

"Do you think they will not be up to the task," Yori had asked, "is there a way we can help them in the fight?"

"No, even we would be unable to stop this menace, all we can do is prepare them. We have to unlock the warriors they have inside, or they will certainly lose."

"How can we do that?"

"You will have to find out what it is that unlocks Possible-san's inner warrior, although I do know that Stoppable-san becomes a great fighter whenever he has to defend his soul mate…"

Sensei had let Yori figure the rest out herself, but now she had a fairly good idea of what to do.

Yori took a deep breath; time to get this over with. "You fight sloppy, Possibe-san."

"I'm still managing," Kim smirked as she dodged a low kick, "and please start calling me Kim."

"Do you think that attitude will ensure a victory over Recna Morcen?" Yori demanded as she lashed out at Kim again.

"We always pulled through," Kim said, "that's what Ron told me and I'm believing him."

"Maybe Stoppable-san pulled through and saved you in the progress," Yori sneered, "after all, he is the only one who remembers the truth."

"What are you implying," Kim demanded, momentarily stopping the fight.

"Maybe Stoppable-san needs someone who can match his desire to win," Yori taunted, "someone who doesn't let the villains escape, he did mention that, right?"

"He did… the villains got away sometimes." Kim glared at Yori, "Do you think I'm not good enough?"

"You fight without the desire to finish your opponent, maybe Stoppable-san needs someone without that weakness, maybe he needs to forget about you."

"WHAT?" Kim snapped, aiming a punch straight at Yori's head, "you expect me to leave Ron?"

Yori could barely dodge the blow. She smiled inwardly; Possible-san was starting to unleash the fury, which was good. Now for the final taunt, "bah, you have already been forgotten once, perhaps this time I can keep Stoppable-san when he too has forgotten about you."

That was more than Kim could take; she attacked the other woman with a tremendous fury. Yori had to give all she had to defend herself; her mastery at Nanhouquan did not help her as Kim moved through different kung fu styles with the same ease as a chameleon changed its color. And instead of losing her head in anger, the redhead focused all of it towards the dark haired ninja, making her all the more dangerous.

A high kick was pulled and switched for a low kick followed by a series of punches to Yori's torso and a leg sweep that slammed her into the ground.

"Stop!"

Both women, Kim in striking position and Yori crouched on the ground, looked up. At the edge of the training circle stood Sensei, gesturing them to stop fighting.

"This is not what I meant with releasing Possible-san's inner warrior," the elder man said, "what you did was releasing her fury, come with me… Possible-san, could you please wait here."

Kim frowned, still very angry with Yori, but nodded and sat down. Sensei waited for Yori to get up and gestured her to follow him.

Sensei led Yori into a meditation room, "You can stop acting unhurt now," he said.

"Thank you," Yori gasped as she slumped down, "I did not expect Possible-san to become such a strong fighter when enraged."

"And you have learned a lesson with that," Sensei told, "Never insult your friends and never threaten to separate soul mates."

"I am sorry Sensei," Yori looked down, "I hoped to help release her inner warrior."

"And you released her inner fury, which is a different thing. She could have destroyed you back there."

"I know, I just hope Possible-san will find it in her heart to forgive me."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim was sitting in a lotus position in the middle of the training circle when Sensei approached her.

"I was too quickly angered, wasn't I?"

Sensei chuckled, "True wisdom sees its mistakes, it is good that you have reached this conclusion by yourself."

Kim looked down, "But I still let my emotions get the better of me, I was ready to seriously injure Yori."

"I think Yori would be able to withdraw in time," Sensei remarked, "why are you afraid of injuring people?"

"I-it's not who I am, I don't think it's the right thing to do."

Sensei frowned, "then explain to me how you stop all those villains."

"I don't know," Kim said honestly, "Ron told me I used to beat them. But when I fought them after my memory was erased they always managed to escape."

"You are right, they escaped," Sensei said, "because you let them. The person you will be facing will not try to escape; he will fight until his last breath. Are you willing to win from him?"

Seeing that Kim was at a loss for words, Sensei turned around and left, "Remember, the choice you make decides whether you win… or you die."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ron had just finished a heavy work out with bo-staff techniques against multiple opponents and was towelling off when Kim walked up to him.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty good," Ron smiled, "I'm really getting better at this." Then he saw Kim's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Sensei just told me a bit more about that Recna Morcen guy," Kim said, "do you think we can defeat him?"

"Sure we can KP," Ron said smugly, "we always caught or villains, or got to stop their plan."

"And what if they don't quit?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked confused.

"What if they keep fighting on," Kim explained, "regardless whether they might win or not. What if that druid is willing to die for his plan?"

"Sensei told you that?" Ron frowned, "he thinks Recna Morcen will not give up?"

"Yes, he thinks that it's either going to be Morcen or us."

"That's bad…"

"The problem is…" Kim told uneasily, "…I don't think I'm ready to kill a person."

"And that's a good thing," the startled teens spun around and saw that Sensei had somehow snuck up on them, "the moment you are ready and willing to kill is the moment you make the turn to a dark path."

"But what can we do then?" Kim asked.

"A great leader is the one who does not want the status, a great warrior is the one who will rather negotiate than fight," Sensei told, "but sometimes great evil must be destroyed so it will never shows its face again. At such a time a great leader must lead and a great warrior must fight."

"I know," Kim sighed, "we have to face him… and defeat him. But that doesn't mean it's not hard."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Do we really need to do this?" Monkey Fist growled as he dodged another punch from Shego, "I doubt we'll be getting much better."

"Kimmie said she's going to train hard to beat that druid," the green skinned villainess replied, "and I'm not going to let her get an edge. Besides, you don't have it as hard as the 'white-belts' have."

"You're quite right," Monkey Fist couldn't help but grin as he looked to the other three members of their league; Drakken, Dementor and Killigan were lying on the training mat, still exhausted from their latest training session with 'though teach' Shego and 'killer' Monkey Fist.

"I still don't get why we have to learn martial arts," Drakken complained for the umpteenth time, "why can't we build a death ray or something?"

Shego sighed; Drakken's complains were getting on her nerves, "And how many times did that work?"

"And Recna Morcen can use magic your machines have no chance against," Monkey Fist backed Shego up, "you'd better be in shape to at least run away when we face him again."

"I fail to see vhy this magic vould be better than our machines," Dementor grumbled.

"He has the power to literally remove someone from the world," the English lord snapped, "he probably has some more tricks op his sleeves."

"Monkey Fist is right, we have to get you slugs ready" Shego said, "Break's over. I want to see push-ups, sit-ups and ten laps around the room."

"Do you think they will get better?" Monkey Fist asked when the three villains took off on their laps.

"I doubt it," Shego admitted, "but they're going to need everything they can muster if we want any chance at beating that man."

Monkey Fist shook his head, "if they just would accept that there is still magic in this world… even after all they've seen."

"They just don't grasp it," Shego smirked, "maybe only Duff does, Dr. D and Dementor live too much in their scientific world."

"And what about you?" the monkey master inquired.

Shego chuckled, "I've seen my fair share of strange things; a comet giving me and my brothers super powers, people having their brain switched, mole rats gone genius, dimension holes opening into TV shows and to top it all off a cheerleader who successfully fights crime all over the world."

"And let's not forget what happened the first time you met Recna Morcen."

Shego's expression turned serious, "That druid only looked at me and it was as if my mind froze and my body stopped working… I've been mind controlled but this was far worse… Where did you find him anyway?"

"He found me," Monkey Fist explained, "he told me he knew how to fully eliminate the monkey imposter."

"Did it ever occur to you that the buffoon might not be an imposter?"

"What?" Monkey Fist shouted, "He stole MY powers and then destroyed MY idols. And later he stole MY monkeys."

"Boohoo," Shego mocked, "get over it, he's as good as you are, maybe even better… what if you are the imposter?"

"It-it can't be," the monkey ninja stuttered, "why would I get Erado Statua then?"

"Because Recna Morcen didn't know as well," Shego said, "it might explain why Possible and the buffoon are still here. And why we're in trouble." She added darkly.

"We're in trouble because Kim Possible just had to save her boyfriend," Monkey Fist growled, "and because of that we might only have one and a half month to live."

"Then let's use that time the best we can," Shego turned around and faced the heavily panting villains as they just finished their last lap, "ten more laps before dinner, let's move it."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	6. Back home

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 5: Back home**

Kim and Ron were sitting cross-legged in the meditation room, facing Sensei.

"This doesn't work," Kim muttered, "I don't get it, how do you separate your mind from your body?"

"It's easy KP," Ron smiled, "you just let your mind roam free and I'll happen."

Kim frowned and tried again, but after a few minutes Sensei and Ron could see her struggling.

The elder man chuckled, "It is amazing Possible-san, how your mind and body can cooperate perfectly, making you the person who can truly live up to her claim of being able to do anything. While on the other hand, when your mind and body don't work together, all your potential is lost."

Sensei then looked at Ron, "And you are quite the opposite, your mind and body only rarely combining forces. But when they do, your potential is nearly unlimited."

"It's just the Ron-factor," Ron grinned, "it's Kim who did the real work."

"Based on the past few months, I'd say you did at least as much," Kim remarked.

"Together you are able to face anything," Sensei smiled, "both of you hold the key to unlock each other's potential, never let that go."

"Oh, we won't" Kim said with a loving smile towards Ron.

"Nevertheless, you will have to learn to strengthen your mind against Recna Morcen." Sensei told, "and the only way to do that is by learning to free your mind."

Kim tried again, but this time instead of trying to think of nothing, she let her mind roam and thought of everything she remembered since she woke up on that bench several months ago. Soon her thoughts drifted towards Ron and everything he had done to protect and save her.

A smile crossed her face as she pictured Ron as he sat next to her; the image was so realistic that Kim had to check whether she had opened her eyes.

Just when Kim had confirmed she could basically see Ron without looking, a sharp flash broke into her thoughts.

Kim's eyes snapped open and she found herself laying on the ground while Ron looked concerned at her.

"What happened?" Kim asked confused.

"I attacked your mind," Sensei explained, "you will need to learn how to defend against such attacks, because it will surely be a weapon that Renca Morcen will use against you."

"You can attack one's mind?" Kim asked sceptical, "how is that even possible."

"I don't know how," Ron told, "but Sensei can do a lot more, once he even wrote my name in mystery meat in the school cafeteria, all the way from Japan."

"The mind is a powerful thing," Sensei explained, "capable of more than merely controlling the body. But feats like manipulating matter takes year of training."

"So what can we do in less than a month?" Kim asked.

"You will learn to defend yourselves against psychical attacks, giving you an edge over your enemy. Even though he is very powerful, mind assaults require high concentration and take a lot of energy."

Sensei gestured the teens to sit down again, "the first thing you will need to learn is to be aware of yourself when meditating. Possible-san, you were already very close when you touched Stoppable-san's spirit energy, but it is not necessary to translate what you feel to what you would see or hear, that will only diminish your focus and take away valuable time."

"So how did you do that?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"I thought of you," Kim smiled.

"I guess I could try that," Ron chuckled, "but don't you think that's a bit egocentric?"

Kim stifled a laugh, hoping Sensei hadn't heard them. But another painful flash through her mind proved her wrong.

"Perhaps this will make you understand the importance of a good defence," Sensei chided, "I hope now you will pay attention."

Over the next weeks, Sensei added the mental training to the physical training and taught Kim and Ron as much as he could on defending themselves against possible attacks Recna Morcen could assault them with.

The combination of physical and psychical training wore down heavily on the teens, they were exhausted every evening when they could finally get to bed, but soon the pattern of early mornings, severe training and short nights became a routine and Kim and Ron managed to function mainly on autopilot.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked as he, Kim and Yori hiked somewhere in the Yamanuchi mountain area, "where are we anyway?"

"Follow me," Yori said, "we're almost there."

"You told that two hour ago," Kim remarked, "and then we were already walking for three hours. Are you sure we're not lost?"

Yori smiled slightly, "Perhaps you are, I am most certainly not."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, "If you know the way, we can get back, right?"

Yori only chuckled, "We are here."

"Which is where?" Kim smirked, but then she saw what Yori meant.

Both teens looked amazed at the vista before them; they could see the whole mountain area spread out in all its snow-covered beauty.

"This is… wow," Was all Ron could say.

Kim took a better look around, "Shouldn't we be able to see the Yamanuchi School from here?"

"It is a hidden school," Yori chuckled, "of course you are not able to see it. Now close your eyes and tell me what it was you saw."

Kim and Ron looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged and closed their eyes.

"I saw an odd group of trees down the slope," Ron told, "It looked like they were struck by lightning al long time ago."

"I saw a cloud front moving over the mountains," Kim said, "we might get quite some snow tonight."

"Always practical, huh?" Ron laughed, his eyes still closed.

"I just tell what I saw," Kim replied, "A girl can be practical, right Yori… Yori?"

Kim and Ron opened their eyes only to see Yori was gone.

"She left us," Ron said.

"Doy," Kim rolled her eyes, "where did she go?"

"There are some tracks here," Ron pointed, "that's where she went… I hope."

Soon Kim and Ron were running while following the scarce tracks, hoping to catch up with Yori.

"Here she walked onto the rocks to cover her tracks," Kim said.

"And there she moved through the bushes," Ron pointed, "there is no snow cover on them."

"Look there," Kim gestured to an open spot further ahead where the snow was all ruffled up, "there she… took a helicopter."

The teens looked abashed at the small spot that flew away in the distance.

"Stupid ninja helicopter tricks," Ron muttered.

"Well, I guess this was the whole idea," Kim sighed, "a bit of survival to finish up our training."

"But it's already December," Ron complained, "In less than three weeks it's the solstice. And we're completely lost here."

"We'll better find the way back then," Kim simply told, "but for now, let's make a shelter. It's already getting dark, and there's snow coming."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Despite the snow, making a shelter was not very difficult; there were plenty of pine trees to make a comfortable sleeping place and the branches provided for a nice and soft mattress of needles.

Making a fire was a bit more difficult since Yori had made sure that Kim and Ron had nothing with them but he clothes they wore.

While Kim tried making a fire by rubbing a stick over the inside of a dry piece of tree bark, Ron went off in search of some fire stones.

When Ron finally came back with a small stack of firestones, Kim was carefully nurturing a few small sparks that were slowly growing in the tinder.

"Oh, you already have the fire started," Ron looked disappointed at the stack of stones in his hands.

"Almost," Kim mumbled distracted as she was completely focused on keeping the small flame alive, "come on, keep burning."

"Well, I'm going to throw these useless stones away," Ron sighed.

"What?" Kim looked up, "why? We need more fires in the coming days, and we could sharpen some of them."

"What for?"

"You know…" Kim gestured vaguely, "it's the middle of the winter, there aren't many berries or fruits to eat…"

"Oh, you mean…" Kim nodded, "do you know how to catch one?"

"I have some ideas, but for now let's get this fire going."

Soon the fire was burning brightly in the shelter, the smoke moved up easily through the branches while the heat was retained nicely under the shelter of the tree.

"You know, this is rather nice," Kim said as she sat close to Ron, both enjoying his closeness and the warmth of the fire.

"I guess we could have fared worse," Ron admitted, "at least we broke out of that routine."

"Yeah, we deserve a little rest," Kim smiled, "as a matter of fact, I could fall asleep right now."

"You and me both," Ron agreed, "do you think we need to keep watch?"

"I don't think there live any large animals up here," Kim told, "We'll be fine."

Shortly after, Kim and Ron had fallen asleep wrapped together in the makeshift bed.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"That poor rabbit," Ron sighed, "that poor but tasty rabbit."

Kim and Ron had been trying to find their way back to Yamanuchi for four days now, and they were still completely lost; wherever Yori had led them, it sure was way away from everything else.

"Do you have to say that every time?" Kim chuckled, "it makes you sound a bit hypocrite."

"I didn't say we couldn't eat the rabbit," Ron said defensively, "I'm just sorry for the little creature."

"At least these snow rabbits kept us alive." Kim pointed out, "but we still need to find our way back soon."

"Yeah, we don't want to miss the solstice."

"We sure don't," Kim agreed with a determined expression, "we got an hour of light left, I want to try and get up the slope a little more and see if I recognise something from our walk towards this mountain."

After their meal the teens walked up the slope to get a better view.

"I can see it!" Kim yelled happily from her higher vantage point.

"Where?" Ron did his best to see what Kim meant.

"Right there on the other mountaintop," Kim pointed, "I recognise the double point at the top, Yamanuchi is at the foot of that double top."

"If you say so," Ron said, at the Yamanuchi School he had not paid too much attention to the mountains around him, "uh… KP, I think we have other problems."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, Ron pointed straight up where thick clouds were assembling against the mountain.

"Those clouds mean heavy snow, we have to get down and get to our shelter."

"I think you're right," Kim jumped down from the rock she had been standing on. As she landed she yelped in pain and grabbed her ankle.

Ron rushed over to her," what happened? Are you okay?"

"I landed on a stone under the snow," Kim winced, "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Well, there is enough snow around here to put on it," Ron joked.

Kim couldn't help chuckling at his comment, but quickly turned serious, "come on, we have to get down, we can check my foot later."

As they ran down the mountain, Kim quickly began to lag behind. Ron turned around to help her, "Lean on me, we're going to make it."

"Thanks," Kim smiled as she relieved her weight from her sprained ankle.

They were halfway to the shelter when the snowstorm caught up with them. Fortunately the wind came from over the mountaintop so the teens were able to see a little ahead of them.

"We're almost there," Ron panted.

"I see the shelter," Kim said, "just a little to the left."

Just before the storm hit full force, Kim and Ron crawled into their small shelter under a large pine tree.

The low hanging branches provided a good protection against the wind and the snow that was piling on top and on the outside of the tree turned their shelter into a sort of igloo.

Kim sat down and packed some snow around her injured ankle, which had already started to swell. Meanwhile Ron looked up the tree where the branches were bending down under the weight of the snow.

"I guess a fire's out of the question."

"Yeah, unless you like suffocation."

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," Kim said, "I hope not too long, we don't have much supplies to live on."

"We have no supplies to live on, the rabbit meat we have is frozen" Ron corrected. He huddled closer to Kim, "let's not waste our heat."

Kim chuckled as she moved into a hug with her boyfriend, "at least we'll stay warm this way."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I'm starving," Ron complained. The storm had been going on for two days, if the slight light coming from the top of the tree was any indication.

"I'm hungry too Ron," Kim said, "but we'll have to wait out the storm… I think it's getting lighter outside."

After some poking through the wall of snow and shaking some snow of the branches, Kim was able to look outside. The storm had stopped and the sky was clear blue.

"Wow," Kim walked out of the shelter, her ankle was still a bit stiff but she could walk on it just fine, "this is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it sure is," Ron stepped beside her, "what say we get something to eat?"

Kim laughed, "always thinking with your stomach. Alright, you start the fire and the leftover meat and I'll check if any of the traps survived and caught something."

When Kim returned about half an hour later with two more rabbits, Ron had started a fire and was already grilling the rabbit they had left.

"Smells good," Kim said as she sat next to Ron and started skinning the rabbits, "also feels good to have a fire again."

"Yeah, after a couple of days in a snow storm a little warmth sure is nice."

"I was hoping that we could get down the mountain today and hopefully up to the school by tomorrow or the day after."

"Tight schedule, huh?" Ron grinned.

"I'm sure we can handle," Kim said, "as long as there will be no more snow storms."

"I don't mind snow storms when I can huddle close to you," Ron grinned widely.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"They should have been back by now."

"I know Yori, the snow storm must have held them up."

"I hope they survived the storm," the young ninja said concerned.

"They are," the ninja master smiled, "they should be back here in a couple of hours."

True to Sensei's prediction, Kim and Ron arrived about two hours later, tired, hungry and sweaty.

"Stoppable-san, Possible-san, it is good that you have returned," Yori greeted.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron mumbled, "First some food and sleep, then we'll talk about your stunt."

"Don't forget a bath," Kim said, during the trip up the mountain her ankle had started to play up again and she was limping a little."

"Certainly," Yori had expected a rather cold reunion and was actually surprised how well it was going, "you can go to the bathhouse first, and when you're done we'll have a meal ready."

As the teens dragged off towards the bathhouse Yori went to the kitchen and started preparing some food.

"They sure don't like me anymore after this," Yori mentioned as she put the food on the table.

"Don't worry Yori," Sensei assured the younger ninja, "after they have cleaned and rested, they will feel a lot better about you. And they do understand the reason."

Shortly after Kim and Ron arrived at the table, looking a good lot better cleaned and with clean clothes.

"No more rabbit," Ron cheered enthusiastic when he saw the dinner.

"With your cooking rabbit was pretty good," Kim smiled, "but yeah, I could use a change of diet."

As the teens dug in, Sensei explained to them the plans for the next days, "Tonight you can have a good rest and tomorrow you will head back to the airport. You then have a few days to reunite with your families before you head to England."

"Thanks Sensei," Kim said in between bites, "It'd be good to see our parents again.

"I don't suppose we can get some easy way down and to the airport?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Of course it's our honor to walk," Kim chuckled.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Welcome home Kim, and you too Ron," Kim and Ron's parents greeted and hugged their children after they arrived at the airport, "it has been such a long time."

"Rufus!" Ron exclaimed when his pet friend jumped on his shoulder and gave his head a hug, "I missed you too."

"Ron, you've really gotten some physique," Ron's mother looked proudly at her son.

"Thanks mom," Ron grinned, a bit embarrassed, "it has been quit a tough training at Yamanuchi."

"How long do you have before you have to go to England?" Kim's father asked.

"About a week," Kim told, "we agreed to meet with the villains on the sixteenth."

"Are you not afraid it's a trap?" Anne asked.

Kim shrugged, "we've beaten them before, and we sure can beat them now. Besides, we only stand a good chance if we work together."

"Well then," James said, "now you've got a week of relaxation, do you have any plans?"

"Not really," Kim admitted, "relaxing at home, maybe a day-trip to the ski lodge."

"Oh, I'd like that," Ron said, a bit too quickly.

"If that's the case we should all go," James stated, with a slight grin.

"I think that's a great idea," Ron's parents agreed, "and maybe we can stay a couple of days as well."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"This is a little less romantic then I had anticipated," Kim smirked as she put her luggage down on the bed.

"Hey, our folks did allow us to share rooms," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, a bunk bed, and we have to share the room with the tweebs as well."

"Well what did you expect on such a short notice?"

"You're right," Kim smiled, "at least we can go skiing together."

"We should hurry if we want to do that, before our parents are ready as well."

"Kimmie? Ronald? Are you ready to go skiing?"

"Too late," Kim giggled, "now what."

"We'll go skiing with our parents, and then we get 'lost' on one of the off-piste slopes," Ron suggested.

"Let's do that," Kim laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" James asked as the teens walked into the joined living room.

"Nothing," Kim snickered, "we just really want to go skiing."

"I see…" James shook his head while he wondered why his wife had started smiling as well.

Soon the two families headed to the ski slopes, Kim's Parents and Ron's dad decided to go skiing while Kim, Ron and the twins took snowboards. Ron's mother had stayed at the cabin to watch Hanna.

After a couple of run on the relatively easy blue trail, Kim got bored and tried to get Ron to go with her on the much more challenging black trail that went down another side of the mountain.

"And afterwards we could go off the marked trail," Kim suggested with a sly smile. That won Ron over and the two walked to the lift that would take them up to the start of the black trail.

"Wait for us," Jim and Tim ran towards the couple, "dad said we could go up the steep trail if you went with us."

"Well isn't that nice," Kim sneered, "Okay, you can come, but only for one trip down."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Once down, Kim was surprised her brothers had been able to keep up with her. But none of the Possibles had been able to keep up with Ron; his run down the mountain spoke either of the greatest natural snowboarding skills or the largest amount of luck a single person could have.

Due to a small coordination error on the top, Ron had gone most of the way down alongside the actual trail. But he had managed to dodge all the trees and stones and he was still down quicker than the others.

A little embarrassed by the applause of the other skiers who had seen his run, Ron quickly slid over to Kim.

"That was quite the show you did there," Kim grinned, "I guess training at Yamanuchi worked out great. I can't wait to see you perform off-piste."

"You are going off the trail?" Jim asked.

"We wanna come." Tim added.

"No," Kim told, "this is for Ron and me only, you can take the ski-lift back to the top."

"You just want to kiss," Jim and Tim began to slide in circles around Kim and Ron, "Kim and Ron sitting in the snow…"

"Stop it," Kim snapped, "and get to the ski-lift."

"No, we'll just follow you…"

"…And if we get lost you have to explain that to mom and dad."

"The nerve..." Kim growled.

"Relax KP," Ron said, "there's always tomorrow."

"I guess," Kim sighed, "alright tweebs, you can come. But we're just going around the mountain to the ski lodges."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"This is boring," Tim complained.

"You wanted to come yourself," Kim smirked.

"Yeah, to irk you," Jim muttered, "not to go cross-country on snowboards when we could have used the ski-lift."

"I hope you remember that for tomorrow," Kim said, "if you like, you can go around that slope over there and you should see the ski lodge. Ron and I will take the scenic route down the mountain and then we'll get back up with one of the buses later."

"Booyah," Ron cheered as he and Kim moved off, away from the ski lodge.

"What do we do now?" Jim asked his twin brother.

"We go back to the ski lodge," Tim said, "we'll get Kim later."

They turned around to go to the ski lodge… and came face to face with a shrouded figure.

"Uh… Kim…"

"Now what?" Kim turned around, "who are you?"

The figure smirked, "Finally I get to meet you, the person who has managed to elude oblivion."

Ron frowned, "What do you mean?"

"That's Recna Morcen!" Kim pulled Ron back, "Jim, Tim get over here now."

The druid grinned as he watched the boys quickly glide over to Kim and Ron, "I don't care about them, I'm out for larger prey… for now at least."

"What do you want?" Kim demanded.

"Only to check out my opponents," Recna Morcen casually walked around the foursome, "knowing my enemy makes victory all the sweeter."

"You haven't won yet," Kim smirked, "why don't you try your best now, we can take it."

"KP, don't taunt druids or otherwise magicians," Ron said concerned as he kept an eye on the large man, there was something wrong with the way he moved through the snow; the footprints he left were somehow strange, as if they didn't fit.

When Ron looked up again, he saw that Recna Morcen had just walked through an iced over line of spider's web… without disrupting it.

"It's a trap!" Ron blurted out, "he's not really here, he's luring us in a trap."

Kim looked around; nothing had changed. "So what? You're going to summon a snowstorm?"

The illusion smiled as he faded, "Sometimes only a small force is needed for great effects."

"What did he mean by that?" Tim asked after the druid had disappeared.

"I don't know," Kim admitted, "but I don't like it one bit. Let's get back to the ski-lodge."

It was then when they heard the rumble higher up the mountain.

"He started an avalanche," Ron gasped, "we have to get out of here."

"It's going to cut us off from the ski-lodge before we get there," Kim told, "we have to find some shelter."

"That's no good," Jim mentioned.

"Yeah, there's way to much snow up there," Tim added.

"There has been a lot of snowfall before you came back from Japan."

"Then we have to outrun it," Kim said, "We have to get down fast."

"No problem," Jim said smugly.

"We've got rocket propelled snowboards," Tim activated his and a small rocket pack folded out at the back of the snowboard, "it's based on dad's design."

"How did you… never mind," Kim pulled out a grappling rope, silently thanking Ron for suggesting she'd take it with her and handed Jim one end, "you two pull us, the rope should be long enough to manoeuvre freely, now let's hurry."

Moments later, the snowboard pulleys were finished and the four sped off down the mountain slope. The avalanche was already getting close.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	7. The faceoff

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 6: The Face-off**

"Everybody please stay calm and enter the buses in an orderly fashion," David Stone, the team leader of the avalanche team, said through his megaphone to the groups of people who were staying at the lodges and hotels, "there is a good chance the avalanche won't even get as far as here, this is only a precaution."

The avalanche would have to clear a small dip in the landscape to reach the hotels, but there had been avalanche incidents this far from the mountain before.

"We should have blasted that snow off days ago," Sid, one of the team members, told as he followed the avalanche with his binoculars.

"I know," David admitted, "at least there is no-one on that side of the mountain."

"Don't say that too quickly," Sid handed David his binoculars, "look there, halfway the mountain."

David looked, and saw the four small spots descending the mountain with the avalanche hot on their tails. He cursed, then started making arrangements, "Assemble a rescue team... although I don't think they'll make it anyway, not with that much snow on the slope."

Most of the people had entered the buses, but one person apparently saw the skiers as he pointed and yelled excitedly. Within seconds, the buses were empty again and everybody was looking up the mountain.

David cursed again, "Don't they understand it's still dangerous here? Is all they care is to see of couple of skiers die?"

"Calm down Dave," Sid put a restraining hand on David's shoulder, "look up there, I don't know what those skiers are doing, but they seem to stay ahead of the avalanche, they might get out of it alive."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"It's catching up with us," Jim yelled.

"And we're running low on fuel," Tim added, shouting as well.

The four were racing down the mountain, sped up by the rocket-propelled snowboards, but they were still barely able to stay ahead of the avalanche.

"Move to those trees," Kim told, "they'll slow the snow right behind us down a little. And save some rocket fuel for the last part down, we're going to need it."

They rushed through the small group of trees, which was pretty tricky because of the rope that kept them two by two together. As they cleared the trees they could see that the avalanche around them had caught up with them; they were now in a nook created by the trees.

Without the rocket power, Kim was able to catch up with her brother, "On my signal, hit full power on the rockets. The avalanche is starting to slow down, I think we can make it."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

David shook his head sadly, "They just disappeared in the avalanche, pinpoint their estimated location so we can start a search from there."

"Wait," Sid gasped, "they're still going, look there."

David looked and saw to his amazement that the four snowboarders were shooting out of the cloud that preceded the avalanche at a tremendous speed.

"The avalanche is slowing down, they're going to make it."

The whole crowd that was watching cheered as the snowboarders fully cleared the avalanche and slowed down as they moved up on the other side of the dip.

As Kim, Ron, Jim and Tim slid to a stop a large, and apparently very angry man walked up to them.

"What do you think you were doing up there?" he demanded, "getting yourselves killed? Wanting some attention? If that avalanche had been a little larger or faster, it would have gotten you… and everybody who refused to evacuate because they wanted to watch you."

"Uh…" they were still a bit shaken by the near escape from the avalanche and having someone yelling at them didn't really help. "Sorry," Kim said, "but we were caught by surprise by the avalanche, we were snowboarding just on the other side of where the ski-lodge is."

David stared at the teens, "there is no way you could have outrun the avalanche for that long, it's impossible."

"Actually, it's Kim Possible," Ron said, then he remembered that hardly anyone knew Kim anymore, "I mean… we had rocket boards." He pointed at the burned out rockets on Jim and Tim's snowboards.

David shook his head, "Ski-gear these days… what is wrong with old fashioned skies? Sorry I yelled at you, it's been a heavy day with that sudden avalanche and people refusing to evacuate."

"Well, at least the ski area on the other side of the mountain is unharmed," Kim offered.

David gave a small laugh, "Yeah, but the people up there must have heard from it by now. You better call your friends or family up there that you are save, they must be worried."

As Kim called their parents, David and Sid took a closer look at Jim and Tim's rocket boards.

"This stuff could be a life-saver here, and you said you build it? Amazing. Could you give us the designs?"

"I'm sure want to do that," Kim said with an evil grin as she walked back to the others, "in fact, they would love to come here tomorrow and work all day to make you a couple."

"Hey!" Jim and Tim looked angrily at Kim.

"Wow, that's great," David told, "thank you, of course I will pay you for your effort."

"Hah," Jim smirked, "who's the champ now?"

"I don't mind," Kim smirked, "as long as I've got the two of you out of my hair."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The rest of the ski-week was nice and uneventful; Jim and Tim spent most of their time with David and his team, building a few more rocket snowboards and learning a little about the workings of a rescue team. Kim and Ron got their uninterrupted time together and everyone had a pretty good time.

The week ended way too soon, but it was already the 15th and Kim and Ron had agreed to meet Shego, Monkey Fist and the other villains on the 16th so they would have a little time to plan a strategy.

"Good luck Kim, go get that druid."

"You too Ron, and be careful."

"Thanks mom and dad, we'll be careful. Goodbye Hanna, take good care of Rufus, see you in a couple of days."

Kim and Ron hugged their parents' goodbye and went to the passenger check-in.

The flight took just over nine hours, combined with the time difference that meant that Kim and Ron arrived a little after noon at the Fiske castle.

"Glad you remembered to come here," Drakken said, laughing at his own joke.

"You know he has been waiting for two weeks to say that," Shego smirked.

"Shego!" Drakken whined, "that's not true, I just made it up."

"Yeah right," Shego chuckled and held up a note, "and why did you write it down over a week ago? And put a date on it?"

"Give me that," Drakken growled as he unsuccessfully tried to get the note from Shego.

"I guess not much has changed here," Ron remarked as he proceeded to walk in.

"Did you also have an encounter with Recna Morcen?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Monkey Fist told, "he scolded at us for not handing you over and threatened to kill us all."

"I wonder why he didn't actually do it," Shego said.

"It's because he is saving his power," Monkey Fist explained, "for all his brawn, it will still cost him a lot to have the Erado Statua functioning again in such a short period of time."

"He must be very confident of himself," Kim pondered, "if he has no problems with taking us all on at the solstice."

"It's on the solstice that he is the most powerful," Duff Killigan told, "me granny always said that the winter solstice was a dangerous time to be out in the dark."

"If we could find him before the solstice, we would stand a much better chance," Shego said, "but he's nowhere to be found."

"That's too bad," Ron sighed, "by the way, where is Dementor?"

"He went to Stonehenge earlier today," Drakken growled, "he thinks he can find and prevent Morcen's magic even though I couldn't find anything there."

"Yeah right," Shego snorted, "let's get started on a strategy."

"Uhm..." Ron held his hand up, "could we get something to eat first? It's ben hours ago since we had on the plane."

"How can you think of eating now?" Monkey Fist snapped.

"It doesn't sound to bad actually," Drakken said, "I would like some as well, we didn't have any because of your surprise lunch training."

"You got Drakken to train?" KIm questioned, "I'm impressed."

"It's all about motivation," Shego smirked, "and I could use a bite myself as well."

"Fine," Monkey Fist muttered, "we'll eat first."

During dinner Dementor returned, "Thiz iz impossible, there is nothing unusual about zhat circle."

"I could have told you that," Drakken said, "but nooo, you had to find out yourself."

"How many times do I need to tell you, it's magic," Monkey Fist growled, "you can't determine it with science."

"Too bad," Kim mentioned, "we could have gotten an edge, I guess it will be a face-off then."

"My thought exactly," Shego said, "so we'd better get some training done, care for a one-on-one fight Kimmie?"

"Sure, why not," Kim smirked, "if you think you're ready for it."

"I'll take on the buffoon," Monkey Fist glared at Ron, "we have some things to settle."

"What about us?" Drakken asked.

"Laps," Shego grinned over her shoulder as she walked away to one of the training rooms.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You fight sloppy," Ron commented as he once again easily blocked a strike from the simian villain, "you know you can't fight powered by hate alone."

"Then tell me how I should fight a thief," Monkey Fist growled.

"This again?" Ron rolled his eyes, "look, I did not steal you powers, we both had them and we both lost most of it when the statues broke, later it returned to me. tell me, how does that make me a thief?"

"You were never meant to have the powers," Monkey Fist snapped, "they were mine, I have spent ages finding those statues and you just barged in and shared in them. And I had been given the power to erase you, the imposer, but instead I have to fight alongside you to survive."

"Did it ever occur to you that Recna Morcen wants the actual powers erased?" Ron asked, "We share a connection through the Monkey Powers so probably you were the best candidate to erase me."

"NO! I am not the imposer!" Monkey Fist struck again, but Ron sidestepped and tripped his opponent.

"Dude, calm down," Ron told, "let's drop this issue until after we have beaten Recna Morcen, then we can always settle this."

"Fine," Monkey Fist growled, "but this isn't over yet."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shortly after Ron and Monkey Fist stopped their training, Kim and Shego walked out of the other training room, both looking beaten up and panting heavily.

"Well... I can see you've been working out," Kim partly succeeded in making a smirk.

"Yeah... you didn't do bad either," Shego panted, caressing her right arm.

"How are they doing," Ron inquired as Drakken, Dementor and Killigan came stumbling past.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," Shego grinned, "you three can stop now."

The three villains collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted.

"Better take a good rest," Shego smirked, "tomorrow we'll be having an early training."

"And suddenly it feels a lot like Yamanuchi," Ron grinned.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The last days were spent with more training until finally December 20th arrived, it was already dark when the odd group of heroes and villains approached Stonehenge. For all its usual business on a solstice, Stonehenge was eerily deserted; for unknown reasons the winter solstice festival was cancelled and visitors of the ancient stone circle felt reluctant to approach it and rather turned around and left.

"This place gives me the creeps," Ron whispered, "it look much darker than in the folder."

"Doy," Kim smiled, "it's already getting dark."

"I don't like ze quietness here," Dementor said, "ze past few days it was crowded with people."

"I guess it's Recna Morcen's doing," Ron suggested, "He probably doesn't want other people around."

"Ok everyone," Kim said, "let's keep our heads in the game. We engage Recna Morcen together, but the five of you be ready to get out of here when he proves too strong."

"Don't get too bossy, Kimmie," Shego smirked.

"You haven't been trained to resist Morcen's mind powers," Kim pointed out, "you won't be of any help to us if he can control you."

"I guess," Shego reluctantly admitted, "but how will the two of you handle him?"

"They won't," Recna Morcen's deep voice boomed from inside the stone circle, "they will fail, just like you. And they will vanish, just like you will die."

"Way to give away the plot," Kim smirked, "why don't you come out and face us?"

"Gladly," the large druid stepped out from under one of the stone portals and walked to his adversaries, "did you really think my powers would be contained by the circle?"

"It was worth the try," Kim admitted with a grin, "but we can still handle you."

"No, you can't," the druid turned towards the villains, "it's not too late, surrender the girl and you get to live. Or fight and die, it's your choice."

The villains struggled with Recna Morcen's mind control as he used their evil thoughts to lay his will upon them.

"Ron!" Kim signalled Ron to get their plan into action. It was a long shot, but Kim had reasoned that there had to be a reason why Recna Morcen hated the Mystical Monkey Powers so much.

Ron activated his powers; even though he had learned how to better control the powers at Yamanuchi he still had trouble summoning the powers on command, he had found the best way was to imagine Kim in grave danger. With Recna Morcen on the spot that was not a hard thing to do.

The druid grimaced as he felt Ron's powers interfering with his, "Pitiful, do you really think you can win a struggle against me?"

Just as he concentrated his powers on Ron, a booted foot hit him square in the face. The evil druid growled as he stumbled backwards; he had been so focussed on taking out Ron that he had failed to spot Kim closing in on him.

The villains blinked and shook their heads as Recna Morcen's mind control broke.

"Run!" Kim ordered as he kicked at the druid again, this time he caught her foot in time but he was unable block her other foot hitting his stomach, he groaned and bent over in pain. Kim kept on striking, knowing she had to keep him off balance. However, despite Kim's attacks, Recna regained his defence. It didn't take long before the redhead was on full defence, not only against physical strikes but psychical assaults as well.

The tables turned again when Ron, after having convinced himself that the villains had taken off safely, joined the fight. Together Kim and Ron were able to push the druid back further and further, until he was with his back to one of the large stones of the circle.

"Looks like you're cornered," Kim smirked, "give it up."

"You seem to be forgetting something," Recna Morcen grinned evilly, "guess what time it is."

"We're not falling for that," Ron said, "give up or we'll make you."

Ignoring Ron, Recna continued, "It's time for the moon to rise and stop shining."

"What?" Kim asked confused. But true enough, the small sickle of the moon was just visible over the stone columns before the shadow of the earth blocked off the last sunlight. Almost immediately, everyone felt the deepening of the darkness.

Before Kim and Ron could react, Recna stretched his arms forward and two columns of black smoke smashed into the teens, knocking them away.

"Now it is time to face your doom," the druid laughed as he walked into the circle, he started waving his hands in a complicated pattern and began chanting; "in the darkness of the full moon I call forth the powers of the circle. Deceased warriors of the stones, I summon you."

Kim and Ron watched in awe as more black smoke emanated from the dark druid and started to fill the circle. In every stone that was touched by the smoke, the silhouette of a man started to appear. A few moments later, over a dozen warriors stood before the druid.

"I command you to defeat those two," Recna Morcen pointed to Kim and Ron, "but keep them alive, if only barely. If they die, I will punish you for the failure of my plan."

Regardless whether the warriors were scared by the druid's threat, they all faced the teens that were just getting up and got in a battle-ready stance.

"I thought he wanted us to die, why would he keep us alive?" Kim wondered.

"If you die, the power of the Erado Statua will fade for another thousand years," Ron growled, his eyes still glowing with the blue aura of Monkey Power, "if I die, the Monkey Powers will transfer to a new inheritor instead of being erased."

"You are quite right boy," Recna told, "but be assured that the two of you will die today… but only when I want it to happen."

"What is your problem with the Monkey Powers anyway?" Kim inquired as she got herself ready to face the warriors.

"Monkey Powers are a force of life, opposing my powers," Recna Morcen growled, "if they are erased from the universe, the balance will be destroyed forever and death will become all."

"That's not nice," Ron said, "KP, got any way to face those warriors?"

Kim picked a small staff from her backpack and twisted the two halves, immediately it grew into a bo-staff with sharp bladed points at the ends, "I think this will work."

"Good," Ron reached into his own backpack and picked out a pair of nun chucks, he focused slightly and the nun chucks changed into a katana.

"So you think you can mock me?" Recna Morcen remarked, "bringing the Monkey sword?"

"It's the Lotus blade," Ron growled, "It's a sacred ninja weapon."

"Ron!" Kim urged, "don't let him taunt you, he's just putting you off your game. Let's show him what the Lotus blade can do instead," she added with a grin.

The warriors attacked and Kim and Ron were pushed in the defence. Even though the strange fighters were very skilled, the teens were able to fend them off by working together; the length of Kim's staff would keep any attacker at bay while Ron struck at limbs and weak point in their opponents' armor.

Soon enough, most of the warriors had deep cuts or were even missing limbs, but it didn't slow them down in the least. Thus far, Kim and Ron had only gotten a few minor scratches, but they were starting to get tired.

"Why won't those guys go down?" Ron panted as he slashed at another attacker that was close by.

"Doy, they were summoned from out of those stones," Kim said as she blocked a strike aimed at Ron, "there's probably some vile magic involved."

"…I wonder…" Ron mumbled, then he pointed the Lotus blade upwards and concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked worried as she suddenly had to defend for the two of them, "I can't fight them off alone."

The Lotus blade started glowing an intense blue and Ron thrust it into one of the warriors that was about to break through Kim's defence. The moment the blade hit, the dark aura surrounding the warrior faded and turned blue and the warrior turned to his comrades and started attacking them.

"That's neat," Kim said, "can you use it on the others as well?"

"Oh no you won't," Recna Morcen growled and he sent more dark energy towards his minions, turning his lost fighter back as well.

The fight intensified as the dark energy made the warriors a lot stronger, Ron did try to turn another fighter to their side but this time the druid's powers beat his.

Soon Kim and Ron had to give terrain, but they were able to keep a proper defence. Suddenly Kim miss-stepped and tripped over a small hole in the ground.

"You ok KP?" Ron asked over his shoulder.

Kim winced as she got up, "I think I twisted my ankle again, but I can continue."

Kim was able to continue fighting, but her twisted ankle hindered her too much and soon the warriors started to overwhelm her and Ron.

The teens stood back to back, surrounded by the druids minions, with no way to go when suddenly a bolt of green plasma knocked two of the fighters away.

More plasma bolts followed and Kim looked up to see Drakken and Shego in a hover car flying over the stone circle.

"You came back?"

"Yeah," Shego smirked, "if there is anyone who will take over the world someday, it will be Dr. D, not this death bringing druid. Now get up and fight those goons."

"You got it," Kim smiled, "Ron, do you think you can turn a couple of the remaining warriors?"

"If Recna Morcen is distracted," Ron said, "Drakken, Shego, fly over him and drop some plasma. And then you'd better get out of here 'cause he will be really pissed."

Drakken and Shego did as they were asked and managed to distract Recna Morcen for a moment. It almost cost them dearly when the dark druid counterattacked and sent a plume of black smoke up to destroy the hover car. The villains were able to get away although the engine of the flying car seemed awfully damaged.

During the time that Recna Morcen was distracted, Ron was able to hit six of the warriors with the still blue glowing Lotus blade, giving them a huge advantage for the next battle.

When the druid saw the change in team composition he simply smiled and increased the amount of dark power he used to control his minions. To his surprise it didn't work.

Ron grinned despite the effort he had to counter Recna's power, "Not this time. Face it, you are losing."

Te druid's expression turned into a feral scowl as he attempted once more to regain control, this time Kim stepped next to Ron and helped him fence of the strike. The warriors of both teams stood still; uncertain what to do without further orders.

"Do not resist me," Recna Morcen shouted, his calm and cunning completely gone, "I will be your doom." The druid took the Erado Statua from a fold in his cape and held it before him as he started chanting.

"_Don't let him use it!_"

Kim and Ron looked up, confused, "Sensei?"

"_Using the Erado Statua now would have disastrous results, even for Recna Morcen himself." _Sensei sounded very concerned.

Apparently the druid had heard the ninja master as well, "The statue will bring me glory as I wipe out these gnats."

Black smoke emanated from the statue and from the druid and enveloped the circle and its occupants. For a moment, the darkness was complete, then an eerie green glow started to surround all the summoned warriors.

When a bit of light returned, Kim could see that all the warriors were firmly under Recna Morcen's control. But not only that, they were completely stripped of their flesh.

"Eew," Ron stepped back a little from the skeletons, "what good did that do?"

The only response he got was maniacal laughter from the druids, and then the skeleton warriors attacked.

This time the attack was ferocious and unstoppable; the skeletons did not care for injury and plunged on. Even though Kim and Ron managed to take out half of their adversaries, they were overwhelmed by the rest.

Kim stood panting, exhausted by the fight, when the large druid approached her, a wicked grin on his face, "This will be the end of you."

Kim jumped up to face him, but one of the skeleton arms that she had cut of earlier grabbed her injured ankle and twisted violently. The redhead fell back to the ground clutching her broken ankle.

Recna Morcen kicked at the figure at his feet, Kim was only able to block part of the kick and fell over, she tried to roll away but more skeletal limbs grabbed her and held on, preventing her from getting away.

The druid produced a large knife and smiled down wickedly on his fallen opponent, "Your death will recharge the Erado Statua and by the next full moon I will have the wielder of the monkey power erased."

"Why in a month?" Ron voice called, surprising everyone, he had managed to fight off the last warriors and now stood with the Lotus blade held before him, "you can take me now."

"I won't fall for your tricks," the druid growled, "in a month you will die as well, and in the meantime you can contemplate the loss of your loved one."

"If you let KP go I will surrender to you," Ron said, "you can use my life energy and the Monkey powers to feed the statue, as long as you promise to let KP leave unharmed."

"No!" Kim cried as she struggled to get up, "don't do it!"

"What if I don't?" Recna Morcen inquired, "What's a month to me?"

"It won't be a month," Ron turned to Lotus Blade around and aimed the at his heart, "if I die, the powers spread out and you won't be able to erase them."

"No Ron, don't do it," Kim pleaded while she struggled with her restraints as the druid stepped away from her and walked to Ron.

"Very well," the druid said, "the girl will face no further harm once you are removed from this universe."

Recna Morcen held the statue in front of him and aimed its eyes at Ron.

"No!" Using all her remaining strength, Kim broke free of the skeletal hands and, completely disregarding her broken ankle, she ran to Ron.

"Kim, don't get involved," Ron ordered as Kim grabbed his shoulders and held tight on to him, "you will get killed."

"I will not stand by and let you get killed," she stated, increasing her grip.

"KP, please let go," Ron pleaded, "I can't live with the thought of you getting killed. But once I'm erased, you won't even know I have lived."

"Just like when I was erased, huh?" Kim said bitterly, "I won't let you go, if he wants to erase us, he'll have to get us both."

"Then the both of you it will be," the druid laughed, he aimed the Erado Statua at the teens and activated its power.

A blood-red beam shot out from the statue, but instead of hitting Kim and Ron it died out right before them.

"No, this can't be!" Recna Morcen screamed, "you will pay, and you will be gone."

The druid held his hands up and assembled all the dark power he could muster into the statue, he then laughed maniacally when he aimed the statue's eyes at the teens again.

"Can we do anything to counter him?" Kim asked, still refusing to let go of Ron, "can't you use the Lotus blade again?"

"I don't think I have enough strength left," Ron said, "Turning those warriors took a lot out of me."

But it was already too late; the Erado Statua activated and all the teens could see was a bright red flash.

When the light faded, Kim and Ron found that they were still alive and in the same place. They also saw Recna Morcen still standing with the statue in his hands, looking very surprised. The statue itself looked cracked and somehow drained.

"Too far," both the druid as the teens looked up at the new voice. Instead of a bunch of skeletons a group of warriors looked at the three, the warriors were clearly the same beings that had been the summoned warriors and later the skeletons, but this time they looked more noble and a great deal more powerful.

The warriors each walked to their own stone as their leader continued speaking.

"You went too far Recna Morcen, you used the last safeguard against pure evil for just that purpose; pure evil."

"The Erado Statua was only to be used against an evil and undefeatable oppressor," another warrior said, "but you used it to end the life of a person who brings good to the world."

"And now you want to destroy her again, with her partner and the love they share?" A third warrior chimed in.

"You cannot stop me," Recna Morcen growled, "you are ancient and forgotten, it is I who has the power." He raised his hands and assembled a cluster of dark smoke to prove his point.

"Then you leave us no choice," the leader of the warriors said, then he turned to Kim and Ron, "girl who goes by the name of Kimberly Anne Possible, use the Erado Statua and reclaim your lost life. Wielder of the Lotus blade, grant your soul mate the power to do so. Only the two of you can stop this evil, for Recna Morcen is right; we are only a memory that has remained in this world."

The teens stood stunned for a short moment, but then got into action. Using her good leg, Kim lunged for the statue that Recna Morcen was still holding while Ron attacked the druid head on.

Recna Morcen dropped the statue and kicked it away, then he faced Ron. Soon a clash of powers emerged.

Shorty into the clash, Ron found out two things; the first was that he was drained while the druid didn't seem any worse for the wear. The second was that while using the Monkey powers sipped his strength at a stunning pace, Recna Morcen's powers drained from every source of negative energy, leaving the source in an even worse shape.

Even using the Lotus blade didn't seem to work, as Ron was unable to come close to the evil druid. It didn't take long before Ron stumbled to the ground, Recna Morcen towered over him, smiling wickedly, "It seems that the resistance has been broken, I may not be able to erase you but I can make your death as painful as possible."

"Leave Ron alone," Recna Morcen spun around to face Kim who was holding the Erado Statua and aiming it at him, "it is over Recna."

The druid stood shocked for a moment, but then chuckled, "You don't know how to work the statue, and I won't give you the time to figure it out," he started stalking towards Kim, who was defenceless as she had to hold on to the statue and couldn't use one leg.

Kim desperately tried to activate the Erado Statua as the druid came closer.

"KP!" she looked up and saw Ron leaning heavily on the Lotus blade, "remember who you are, you have the statue now, take back what was stolen from you."

Time seemed to stop as Kim gazed into Ron's eyes, memories started to flash back; arriving in England, the ski-trip, training at Yamanuchi, rediscovering her boyfriend, being on the run for the villains, waking up on a bench without knowing who she was, pushing Ron away from the Erado Statua before Monkey Fist hit him… Kim's line of thought was broken as she encountered this new memory; this was something that had happened before she was almost completely wiped from existence.

Suddenly Recna Morcen started to scream, when Kim looked up she saw that the eyes of the Erado Statua glowed a deep red and that the druid was being sucked into the glow.

Although it only took a few seconds, it seemed like an eternity as the druid together with all his power was being sucked into the void created by the statue. When the druid was gone there was a final flash of red and then the normal night's darkness returned.

Kim looked amazed at the statue as it started to turn into powder in her hands until there was nothing left of it.

"KP look," Ron pointed, "the moon, the eclipse had passed."

True enough, a small slice of the moon was visible again.

"Wow, we actually did it," Kim smiled, then looked around, "I guess those warriors took off as well."

"Yeah, maybe we should leave here too," Ron said, "do you think you can walk?"

"If you can support me I think I can handle."

Supporting each other, the two teens stumbled away from the Stonehenge circle in the slowly increasing moonlight.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **Well, this is about it, only an epilogue that will be posted soon. I hope you have enjoyed the story.


	8. Epilogue

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

Special thanks to _Kwebs _for beta reading and helping me get the bugs out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Epilogue:**

Kim and Ron lounged on the couch at Kim's house, Kim's ankle was healing up nicely and the teens were mostly over their exhaustion after the fight at Stonehenge.

After seeing the villains off Kim and Ron went to the airport to go home. The villains' memory had been very sketchy about the past few days and they really didn't know what had happened with the teens at Stonehenge, although they did know something important happened. Shego and Drakken suffered from several broken bones after their crash landing and they were in no condition to face off Kim and Ron anyway and Duff, Dementor and Monkey Fist had agreed to leave without a fight. Upon leaving Monkey Fist had darkly promised Ron that they would settle the ownership of the Monkey powers once and for all sometime, but just after facing Recna Morcen this threat did not really faze Ron nor Kim.

To Ron's initial surprise, the flight personnel on the way home recognised Kim Possible and upgraded them to first class as a thanks for saving their plane almost a year back. Kim had then explained to him about what had exactly happened when she activated the Erado Statua.

"So now you have your complete memory back," Ron pondered, "in what way do people remember the past half year about you?"

"I don't know," Kim shrugged, "nobody's confronted me about it yet, mom and dad remember the last half year just as it was, except for the part of Recna Morcen."

"I've been wondering about that," Ron said, "Do you think the villains remember anything about him? They didn't mention him as I recall."

"He is erased, and the statue is gone," Kim pointed out, "it doesn't really matter anymore."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Somewhere, on the beach of a small, unknown island, a large man clad in a fur cape stood on the sand. He did not know where he was, or who he was, but that didn't really matter; he was where he was and he had power.

The man kept standing still as some of the natives carefully approached, suddenly he opened his arms and the natives crouched in a defensive position.

"I am power, come to me and share in my power." The natives couldn't help but jump up and down enthusiastically as they ran towards the man.

The large man smiled as the natives clustered around him, he understood that he was here because he had lost a battle, but the war may yet be won.

END.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **Well, this is it. Way to leave the story open, huh? But credit where credit due, the idea for the last part I have taken from Stephen King's novel 'The Stand', a great book that I can really recommend for a dedicated reader (seeing as the shorted version is over 800 pages and the actual novel expands over 1000 pages).


End file.
